The Conquest of Uesugi
by Citsimsan
Summary: After the fall of the Renan Empire, the five Nakano countries embark on an adventure of discovery and conquest in the lands of Uesugi. No, the description is not a metaphor; witness the plot of the Quintessential Quintuplets as if it were a history book.
1. Historical Background

**Disclaimer: **This is fanwork based on the manga the Quintessential Quintuplets (_Go-Tobun no Hanayome_), by Negi Haruba. Its setting, characters and plot belong to its rightful creator. I write this only for fun and as a little writing experiment.

* * *

**Historical Background**

In the beginning, there was the Renan Empire.

Founded at some unspecified date by the legendary Nakano dynasty, the Renan Empire rose from nothing to become the most powerful country in the Old Continent. One by one, its rivals and enemies fell, or were absorbed through diplomacy and arranged marriages. A proud matriarchy, the Renan empresses ruled with a combination of carrot and stick, an iron fist in a velvet glove.

At its peak, the Renan Empire occupied an area of 5 million square kilometres, had a population of over 50 million inhabitants and stood as the most advanced civilization on Earth. Their capital, the ancient city of Rena, was the most populous metropolis in the world. Ambitious infrastructure projects ensured a steady water and food supply to every citizen, authorities sponsored the arts and the sciences, a well-maintained road network kept the empire united, and the borders were defended by the largest and best armed military in the Old Continent.

The Renan Empire was impregnable from outside. It was only fitting that it fell from inside.

After the tragic death of Empress Rena the 57th, a vicious succession crisis ravaged the empire. The empress had five legitimate children, quintuplets that were sadly too young to take the crown and were used as political pawns by the warring factions. In the end, after the Treaty of Maruo, the empire was divided in five unequal parts, each ruled by a different princess.

Today, the Old Continent is still ruled by the heirs of the Renan Empire. Dynastic alliances and common goals have provided a modicum of stability and security, barring the usual border skirmishes that end without too much drama. However, scholars know that if an unexpected event altered the balance of power in the continent, it would be only a matter of time until the five Nakano superpowers declare war on their neighbours. The five countries can live in peace only as long as nobody is close to restoring the hegemony of the ancient Renan Empire.

**The five Nakano countries, all named after their founder:**

The **Ichika Empire** is the largest and the wealthiest, and considers itself the true heir to the Renan Empire, hence the abundant use of imperial titles in their court. While their army is impressive and previous Ichika empresses have entertained the idea of unifying the Nakano lands by force, past attempts ended in total failure. Nowadays, the Empire prefers to posit itself as the peacemaker of the region and the protector of its "lesser" allies, using their agents and the threat of armed intervention to keep the other Nakanos in line.

The Ichika Empire's official motto: _"__In Action and Truth"_.

The **Kingdom of Nino** is the Ichika Empire's greatest rival. Large and wealthy, the Kingdom is famous for its aggressiveness and has a reputation as the most volatile nation in the Old Continent. While not as big as the Empire's, the Kingdom's army has a fearsome reputation due to the quality of its cavalry. Ninian light cavalry is trained to harass the enemy's weak points, whereas their heavy knights charge and trample over those who stand in their way. The Kingdom's weakest point is diplomacy, which is not helped by their belligerent attitude.

The Kingdom of Nino's official motto: _"All Hail the Queen"_.

Contrary to their aristocratic neighbours, the **Holy Church of Miku** is a theocracy devoted to the one true Goddess. According to Miku faith, Empress Rena's third daughter, who renounced her titles and preached love and peace among the common folk, was actually the reincarnation of the Goddess. While the Church only rules a relatively small country, its influence can be felt across the entire continent thanks to its extensive network of temples, abbeys, monasteries and holy sites, as well as the headquarters of their more militant orders. Female members of the Church are easily identified by their ritual necklaces, while male members are required to grow moustaches.

The Holy Church of Miku's official motto: _"The Goddess Wills It"_.

In terms of area, the **Republic of Yotsuba** is the smallest of the Nakano countries. A collection of city-states under the rule of Her Most Serene Duchess and the Council of 428, the Republic is focused on trade and diplomacy rather than war, given that their armed forces are negligible in comparison with their neighbours. The Yotsuban merchant princesses are among the wealthiest families in the world and are well-known for their sponsorship of the arts, the sports, the sciences and other peaceful endeavours. That said, the Republic is also rumoured to employ the largest and most effective network of spies, assassins and saboteurs in the continent.

The Republic of Yotsuba's official motto: _"For the __B__enefit of the __W__orld"_.

The last Nakano country is the **Itsuki Commonwealth**, which rules a vast and fertile region at the edge of the Old Continent. The basis of their national wealth is their astounding production of grain and other foodstuffs, which has earned them the title of "Breadbasket of the Continent". Thanks to their food exports, the Commonwealth has amassed a considerable treasury, and their merchant fleet is always on the lookout for new trade opportunities. Itsuki authorities have begun to invest in cartography and exploration, and their scholars talk of a long lost continent beyond the ocean that is waiting to be discovered.

And thus, in what would be known as Year 1 of the Discovery, a small fleet of three ships sets off from the port city of Harubia in search of a new world.

The Itsuki Commonwealth's official motto: _"Freedom and __J__ustice __F__or __A__ll"_.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

After reading a certain post in Reddit that compared the Nakano sisters to different historical empires, I got this idea: what if the manga was retold as a history book? You know, male all the talk about ship wars into a tale of actual wars XD

Yeah, yeah, I know, it's crazy. Yet here I are. Because I love doing writing experiments. My plan is not to retell the story chapter by chapter, and in fact I wouldn't be surprised if it only took me 5 chapters to reach the current content in the manga. Of course, anime-only viewers be warned that there will be MASSIVE SPOILERS if they keep reading beyond a certain point.

While my fictional Nakano countries don't really match the original post, nor are they complete translations of real nations, the main inspirations are:

-Renan Empire: A mix of the Roman and Carolingian Empires. The Treaty of Maruo is inspired by the Treaty of Verdun in 843.

-Ichika Empire: A mix of the Holy Roman Empire and the Byzantines.

-Kingdom of Nino: A mix of France and Spain.

-Holy Church of Miku: The Catholic Church and the Papal States.

-Republic of Yotsuba: Italian city-states, mainly Florence and Venice.

-Itsuki Commonwealth: A strange mix of England, Portugal and the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth.


	2. Discovery

**Disclaimer: **This is fanwork based on the manga the Quintessential Quintuplets (_Go-Tobun no Hanayome_), by Negi Haruba. Its setting, characters and plot belong to its rightful creator. I write this only for fun and as a little writing experiment.

* * *

**Discovery**

Long before the arrival of the Nakanos, the New Continent was inhabited by the **Uesugi** peoples.

According to the most recent archaeological findings, the ancestors of the Uesugis crossed the strait of Hinojim over 10,000 years ago and quickly settled the continent. In time, the Uesugis were divided in three main cultural groups: the Isanaris, the Futaros and the Raihas.

According to Uesugi myths, the **Isanari** clans descended from the god-hero Uesugi Isanari, founder of the first known civilization in the continent and the first person to claim the title of "Shogun of All Uesugi". Easily recognized by their bleaching tradition, by the time of the discovery they were but a remnant of their golden past, reduced to an extensive but weak collection of nomadic and impoverished tribes, displaced by the rise of the Futaros.

The **Futaro** line started as a secondary branch of the Isanaris. Originally, they were among the most belligerent of the Uesugi tribal confederation, bold explorers and warriors. However, legends say that, at one point, a tribe of pink-haired people from the other side of the ocean* arrived and intermingled with the Futaro clans, who experienced an uncanny transformation. Writing and new technologies were introduced, and the Futaros abandoned traditional tribal structures to establish a hierarchical society, where position was earned according to personal tests.

_*Future Nakano scholars would claim that the "pink-haired goddess" of Uesugi myth is a reference to the arrival of explorers from the Renan Empire centuries before the official discovery of the continent. While popular, this theory remains inconclusive in modern scholarship._

Soon, the more dynamic and better organized Futaro clans replaced the Isanaris as the dominant culture in the New Continent. However, political unity was short-lived and the Uesugi confederation imploded in a myriad of disjointed clans, paving the way for the future Nakano dominance.

The **Raihas** were the last Uesugi branch to appear. Like the Futaros, the Raiha clans descended from the original Isanari line. After crossing the continent, the ancestors of the Raihas sailed to the nearby Raiha Island (from which they took their name) and settled in it. Enjoying a warm climate and fertile lands, and isolated from tribal conflicts in the continent, the Raihas developed a pacifist civilization, where all people were welcome and where local agriculture and trade routes provided for everyone.

This was the new world that the first Itsuki expedition encountered in Year 1 of the Discovery.

00000

**Quintus Negi**

The man who discovered the New Continent for the Nakano countries was Quintus Negi, an experienced sailor and captain obsessed with tales about a mythical land that produced the most luxurious spices and where people wore clothes made of gold and silver. He claimed that he had found ancient Renan maps that pinpointed its location and was convinced that, by sailing to the West, a ship would arrive to this continent in about six weeks.

At first, he presented his plan to the Ichika Empire, who rejected it. "Too expensive and lacking a solid foundation in proven scholarship", the empress' advisors said. Thus, Negi left his homeland and travelled to the Itsuki Commonwealth, where Grand Princess Kodansha was sponsoring ambitious maritime expeditions in collaboration with other Nakano countries.

While Kodansha's advisors raised the same objections, questioning the authenticity of Negi's "ancient maps", in the end the Grand Princess agreed to organize the expedition.

And thus, three ships departed from the port of Harubia in search of the fabled western continent.

00000

**The discovery**

On the 8th of August, after weeks of voyage, sailors from one of the ships sighted strange lights on the horizon. The next day, the expedition arrived to the New Continent and met the Uesugi natives.

Captain Quintus Negi was ecstatic. With this discovery, he thought, his name would achieve eternal fame and his theories would be vindicated for posterity. And while the land and the locals he had discovered did not match the wild fantasies he had imagined, they represented a completely new world for the Nakanos.

As instructed by the Commonwealth's authorities, Quintus Negi was to establish peaceful negotiations with the natives. After all, the Commonwealth was interested in finding new markets for its food surplus, and through trade they might acquire valuable spices, minerals and other raw materials that could only be found beyond the Nakano borders. Thus, the crew of the expedition attempted to earn the natives' trust with lavish offerings of food.

Sadly, it did not have the intended effect.

The main problem was a cultural misunderstanding. While the crew's food offerings would have impressed the Isanaris or the Raihas, the natives Negi had encountered belonged to one of the Futaro clans in the region. Among the Futaros, frugality was considered a sacred virtue and the Itsuki food display was deemed wasteful and boastful, rather than a sign of generosity.

Not that the Itsuki expedition members had a better impression of the locals, though. Quintus Negi wrote in his journal:

"_These 'Uhesugiquns', as they call themselves, are the most vulgar people on the face of earth. While a salutary interest in writing and reading is commendable, the inhabitants of this country take it to perverse extremes. They read while they walk, eat and drink, and would bring their books to their beds if only they knew how to read while sleeping. This lack of education does not bother them in the slightest, for they all share this mania and do not know how to appreciate a good meal. Their tastes are so twisted that they do not distinguish their rotten meat from our good Itsuki produce, and eat everything without care or manners."_

In the end, while Negi managed to establish some connections and trade some goods for local specialities, and even convinced some of the natives to accompany him back to the Itsuki Commonwealth, the captain was disappointed. This was not the glorious feat he had expected.

With nothing else to do, the expedition set sail and went back to the Old Continent.

That was the end of the first Nakano expedition to Uesugi lands, but it would not be the last. Despite the initial disappointment, the Discovery was the start of a new era that would forever change the cultures and the balance of power across the globe.

The Age of Exploration had begun.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Yeah, I know, this project is crazy. But as a Crusader Kings II fan, it's also lots of fun!

Inspired by Lord Nayrael, I decided to make the Uesugis a combination of medieval Japan and Native Americans, with a bit of Chinese in the middle. Which sounds strange, until you remember that Columbus' own goal was to reach Japan, India and China, and ended up in the Americas instead.

Quintus Negi, unsurprisingly, is based on Christopher Columbus. And the name of Kodansha comes from the publishers of the Quintessential Quintuplets manga. Also, the date? It's both a reference to the date the manga was published for the first time (August 9, 2017) and to the date Columbus started his first voyage (August 3, 1492).

By the way, I didn't explain the calendar: the years are based on manga chapters. Anime only viewers will be safe until Year 32. Beyond that, it's spoiler territory.

Also, here are the government systems and titles of the rulers in each main faction so far:

-Renan Empire: Imperial monarchy (now defunct), led by Her Majesty, the Empress of Rena.

-Ichika Empire: Imperial monarchy, led by Her Majesty, the Ichika Empress.

-Kingdom of Nino: Absolute monarchy, led by Her Majesty, the Queen of Nino.

-Holy Church of Miku: Elective theocracy, led by Her Holiness, the First Apostle of Miku.

-Republic of Yotsuba: Merchant aristocratic republic, led by Her Most Serene Duchess and the Council of 428.

-Itsuki Commonwealth: Elective monarchy, led by Her Highness, the Grand Itsuki Princess.

-Uesugis: Tribal confederation (now defunct), led by His Celestial Excellency, the Shogun of All Uesugi.


	3. The Goddess Wills It

**Disclaimer: **This is fanwork based on the manga the Quintessential Quintuplets (_Go-Tobun no Hanayome_), by Negi Haruba. Its setting, characters and plot belong to its rightful creator. I write this only for fun and as a little writing experiment.

* * *

**The Goddess Wills It**

Nowadays it may be hard to believe, but the initial reaction to Quintus Negi's discovery was lukewarm at best.

Although the Itsuki Commonwealth was the main supporter of maritime exploration, Quintus Negi's voyage and other similar endeavours were officially a joint project sponsored by all the Nakano powers, in order to foster diplomatic ties and strengthen the dynastic alliances. Expeditions were expensive and, without anything of value to show in return, it was difficult to convince others to continue the efforts.

Publicly, the Ichika Empire agreed that it was necessary to investigate that mysterious continent. However, the imperial ambassadors also pointed out that their country's attention was focused on the frontier, protecting Nakano territories from raiders and invaders, and could not commit to a new expedition.

The apostolic envoy of the Church of Miku noted that the inhabitants of the recently discovered lands were most likely pagans in dire need of conversion. Sadly, the Church was too busy with internal strife and the risk of a schism to organize a proper mission.

The Kingdom of Nino was the most vocal in its opposition to the exploration efforts. In the words of the royal ambassador, _"the children of Rena would be better served if Lord Captain Negi's fanciful tales were forgotten and __the expedition cancelled"_. From the point of view of the Kingdom, oceanic exploration was a waste of time and money; when a new expedition was finally arranged, their agents drugged one of the crews in a desperate (and ultimately failed) attempt to sabotage it.

The only Nakano power that showed any kind of enthusiasm about the discovery was the Republic of Yotsuba. Sadly, their merchant fleet was more adapted to the _Mare Scola_ than to oceanic voyages, so in the end it was up to the Itsuki Commonwealth to organize a new expedition.

Truth be told, Grand Princess Kodansha considered the idea of not allowing a second expedition, but after hearing Quintus Negi's pleas, Her Highness accepted. And in the second year of the Discovery, captain Negi set sail again en route to the New Continent, which was provisionally named "Uesugikunia" by the Commonwealth's cartographers.

This time, however, the fleet would follow a different path. One that would lead them to the ancestral lands of the Isanari and the fabled Raiha Island.

00000

**The Raihas and the Nakanos**

When Quintus Negi met the Isanaris, he felt pity rather than admiration. In his letters, he claimed that the descendants of the once powerful clan lived in squalor, their dreams of hegemony crushed long ago. Still, despite their impoverished state, they proved more welcoming than the Futaro tribes he had encountered the previous year.

But the place that impressed the captain the most was Raiha Island. Negi's letters to the Grand Princess of the Commonwealth were full of praise when describing the way of life of the natives:

"_In the island, which I have said before was called Raiha, there are very lofty and beautiful mountains, great farms, groves and fields, most fertile both for cultivation and for pasturage, and the excellence of the rivers, in volume and salubrity, surpass human belief. Its inhabitants are all destitute of arms, which are entirely unknown to them, for they are a very peaceful people. _

_When we first arrived, they were fearful and timid, but after proving our good disposition to them, they came to us and called each other to join them. Women and men, children and adults, young and old, laying aside the fear they had felt a little before, flocked eagerly to see us, a great crowd thronging about our steps, some bringing food, and others drink, with greatest love and incredible good will. _

_They are neither lazy nor awkward; but, on the contrary, are of an excellent and acute understanding, although they do not comprehend the significance of trade, for they are honest and generous in excess. They exchanged valuable things for trifles, content with the very least thing or nothing at all. But I forbade giving them a very trifling thing and of no value; and instead I gave them many beautiful and pleasing things, which I had brought with me, in order to win their affection, and that they might become good Mikuists and inclined to love the Grand Itsuki Princess and all the people of Rena."_

Negi's report was so positive that, in the end, the Commonwealth agreed to maintain the funds for exploration. The same year, the Republic of Yotsuba decided to open its first trade post to deal with the natives.

And one year later, the Church made its first move.

00000

**The Goddess Wills It**

As explained before, the Church of Miku was not in a good position in the early years of the Discovery.

Theological conflicts threatened the supremacy of the First Apostle, and politics complicated its alliances with the other Nakano powers. Critics argued that the Church behaved like a worldly entity rather than a spiritual guide, and even then it proved to be ineffective in that regard, incapable of defending its territorial possessions against its more aggressive and powerful neighbours. The Ichika Empire, which had been granted the title of "Defender of the Faith", acted as its main protector, but that agreement also put the Church in a position of dependence.

Thus, it is not surprising that the idea of spending its resources in a continent far away was not very popular at first among the members of the Church. Nevertheless, the first missionaries arrived to Uesugi shores in the year 3 of the Discovery.

In the beginning, the first contact was somewhat positive. The Futaro civilization valued scholarship and writing as the supreme values of their society, and the missionaries' holy books of Miku were accepted much better than the Itsuki Commonwealth's gifts of food. However, despite some initial common points, soon the mission went sour. The gap between cultures seemed too large, and the clean-shaven Futaros refused to grow moustaches, which was anathema to the priestesses of Miku.

One of the missionaries said: _"The people of Futaria are clever but two-faced. They will pretend to care for our teachings, but in the end they only wish to trade the things they need. Beyond that, they are faithless. One of them even put snot in the sacred matcha, as a prank, and we drank it before we noticed it!"_

Tensions arose between the natives and the missionaries, and it seemed the endeavour would end in bloodshed until the local chieftain challenged the leader of the mission, Sister Sue, to a duel. Not a duel of weapons, which was considered barbaric among the Futaros, but a debate. If the Goddess was so good and wise, they said, surely her arguments would triumph over theirs. If not, the missionaries would leave, never to bother them again.

The challenge was long and difficult; at one point, Sister Sue and the Futaro chieftain raced across the camp asking and answering questions at the same time.

In the end, the Mikuists prevailed. The chieftain knelt before the leader of the mission and offered her a bowl of matcha, the sacred drink of the Church, signalling his conversion, and his people imitated him. It was the first time in centuries that the Church had converted people from outside Nakano lands, and when the news arrived to the Old Continent, priests and laymen rejoiced.

The First Apostle saw in this conversion a chance to recover the influence and the prestige of the Church, an opportunity to bring the word of Blessed Miku to people that had nothing to do with the Nakano countries and their power plays. In the year 4 of the Discovery, in the Council of Rice, the First Apostle announced a new era of proselytism:

"_Oh, people of Nakano, people of Rena, people chosen and beloved by the Goddess. You who honour the words and works of Blessed Miku and her Holy Church! To you our discourse is addressed and for you our exhortation is intended. _

_Beyond these lands, beyond the ocean sea, a new frontier awaits. Its people are good but lost, for they do not know the word of the Goddess. Who can show them the light, if not you? _

_As the Blessed Miku said: "Take responsibility". It is our responsibility to bring her Light to those who are still in the dark. She also said: "Be as fierce as fire". The fire of Faith burns in our breasts. Heaven awaits to those who heed Her call._

_Go forth and preach the Word! The Goddess wills it!"_

And thus, the faithful of Miku embarked on a new odyssey, with hope and illusion, the first true wave of Nakano settlement in the New Continent. But they were not going to be the last.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

The main inspiration for Negi's account on the Raihas is the letter written by Columbus after his first voyage. Meanwhile, the part about the First Apostle calling for the conversion of the New Continent was inspired by Urban II's speech at Clermont that kickstarted the Crusades.

I decided to shorten "Fuutaro" to "Futaro". I'll made similar adaptations to Japanese names, following the usual changes by the official translations.

Names for the New Continent (because they can't use all the same, can they?):

-The Ichika Empire calls it "Futarokunia" ("the country of the Futaros").

-The Kingdom of Nino calls it "Uesugia" ("land of Uesugi").

-The Holy Church of Miku calls it "Futaria" ("land of Futaro").

-The Republic of Yotsuba calls it "Uesugisania" ("the nation of the Uesugis").

-The Itsuki Commonwealth calls it "Uesugikunia" ("the country of the Uesugis").


	4. The Lost Fleet

**Disclaimer: **This is fanwork based on the manga the Quintessential Quintuplets (_Go-Tobun no Hanayome_), by Negi Haruba. Its setting, characters and plot belong to its rightful creator. I write this only for fun and as a little writing experiment.

* * *

**The Lost Fleet**

The Church's enthusiastic approach to the settlement of the New Continent faced opposition, both inside and outside.

The Kingdom of Nino in particular became a vocal opponent. It claimed that the Holy Church of Miku was overstepping its bounds and acting like a worldly power with worldly ambitions that clashed with those of other Nakano powers. But the Church did not relent. Even when the Kingdom started spreading outrageous stories about the Uesugi, painting the natives as barbarians and savages who pillaged, raped and looted their neighbours, the Church spoke in their defence.

"_Never have the Futaros in all the known lands of Futaria committed any act against the Church or the Nakanos, nor have they acted against neighbouring nations without having suffered first acts of unwarranted aggression. _

_Miku wanted love to be called her single commandment. This we owe to all men and women. Nobody is excepted. While the people of Futaria are strange and have villainous faces, they are innocent at heart and deserve the protection of the Goddess."_

_(From "In Defence of the Futaros", year 6 of the Discovery)_

In the end, with the Ichika Empire and the Itsuki Commonwealth arguing for continued expeditions, the Kingdom of Nino had no option but acquiescence and join the efforts, although begrudgingly.

This time, in fact, the Nakanos were going to collaborate closer than before. This was going to be a massive expedition, with ships from every country, to explore and settle the New Continent. Not even the Kingdom of Nino was going to refuse the call.

However, the expedition ended up being one of the most troublesome of the Age of Exploration.

00000

**The preparations**

It was going to be the greatest effort ever made to colonize lands beyond the Old Continent. Carracks and caravels from the Ichika Empire, the Kingdom of Nino, the Republic of Yotsuba and the Itsuki Commonwealth assembled in the port of Harubia, while priestess, monks and templars of the Church of Miku embarked in the ships they had hired for the occasion.

The plan was simple: the Nakano fleet would travel to Raiha Island, which was deemed the most suitable assembling point after Quintus Negi's glowing reports. From there, the ships would reach the continent's shores and set up their own settlements, always fulfilling the terms of alliance.

Given their previous experiences, the Itsuki ships would depart first to prepare the island for the arrival of the larger fleet, who would set sail right a few months later.

And so, on the early days of year 7 of the Discovery, the ill-fated expedition started.

00000

**The storm**

At the beginning, everything went according to plan. The Commonwealth's ships reached Raiha Island safely and enjoyed a warm welcome by the natives. The gifts of the Itsukis made an excellent impression and the sailors were able to gather much information about the island and the surrounding waters and regions. Everything was prepared for the arrival of the rest of the fleet.

But the fleet was late.

Initially, the plan was for the rest of the ships to depart in the middle of the year. However, domestic issues and some organizational problems delayed their departure, and it wasn't until the end of the year that the expeditionary fleet joined their Itsuki counterparts in Raiha Island. All the plans about reaching the continent to start the settlement were postponed until the next year.

During their stay in the island, the locals caused a great impression. The Yotsubas in particular were extremely pleased with the Raihas. In his letter to the Duchess, the leader of the Republic's detachment wrote:

"_It is no exaggeration to say that the people of this land are the friendliest and most amenable in the world, and their island is a bountiful paradise that would be the envy of the riches of the Empire and the granaries of the Commonwealth. If Her Serenity could make this land a part of Yotsuba and turn these people into legal citizens of the Republic, the doors of the New Continent would be open to us and the prosperity of our nation would be ensured for a hundred generations."_

Finally, after spending the winter in Raiha Island, the Nakano fleet set sail in year 8. Following plans laid out years before, they had decided on a particular bay in the New Continent to start their settlement. But right after leaving the island, disaster struck: a tropical storm hit the region, throwing the fleet into chaos.

Several ships sunk. Others crashed against the island. And the rest lost their way.

00000

**The search for the Lost Fleet**

In an ironic twist of fate, the only ships who managed to arrive to the chosen destination safe and sound were those from the Kingdom of Nino. Surprise turned into worry when the weeks passed and there was no sign of the other Nakano ships. Unwilling to start settling down on their own, but also fearing that another storm would wreck their damaged ships, the Kingdom's sailors had no choice but seek help from the local Futaro clans.

Fortunately, the Futaros of that region were a seafaring culture that, while not prepared for oceanic voyages, knew the coast, the currents and the winds very well. The local chieftain promised that, if their people found the Nakano ships, they would send them to the bay right away.

Some of the ships were easy to spot. The Yotsubas, for example, had run aground near Raiha Island and, given the good disposition of the locals, decided to stay there for reparations.

Others, however, were much more of a challenge.

The surviving ships of the Itsuki Commonwealth and the Church of Miku had been scattered in different directions, and even when following the instructions of their Futaro partners they would often get lost again due to the sorry state of their vessels.

Still, their situation was better than the Empire's. Almost every single ship of the Ichikas had been destroyed in the storm. The few survivors found themselves far away from the meeting point and, believing their brethren to be lost forever and the expedition ruined, they decided to go back to the Old Continent, bearing grim news.

00000

**The Empire's choice**

The news of the Lost Fleet were a heavy blow to the Nakanos in general and the Empire in particular.

Despite their size and grandstanding, the truth was that the financial situation of the Ichika Empire was poor. Too many wars in the frontier and too many lavish projects had emptied their treasury. While the Empress was publicly in favour of renewed colonization efforts in the name of Nakano cooperation and to foster their traditional alliances, in private the leading court officials considered it a waste of time and money just when the Empire needed to focus on domestic matters.

But if there was something more important for the Ichika Empire, it was its pride. As the self-proclaimed heir to the Renan Empire's legacy, it was their duty to rescue their own. In a famous speech at Kobayashi, the Ichika Empress said:

"_For centuries after the fall of our ancestors, we thought we could hold our head high as the Eldest Nation. We decided to keep the Empire and protect the line of Rena. How are we to tell the children of the Nakanos that we cannot keep our promise? This is a challenge that we alone must overcome. If we fail after all this, the people of Ichika will not be able to look our neighbours in the eyes."_

After issuing extraordinary taxes, the Empire defrayed a smaller expedition on its own. Its goal? To find out the whereabouts of the Lost Fleet and rescue the survivors, if possible.

In the year 12 of the Discovery, the Ichikas returned to the New Continent. Expectations were low when no sign of the Nakano expedition was found at Raiha Island or the bay, but then the same Futaro clan that had helped Nino's sailors informed them that the people they were looking for were still alive. It was just that they had decided to move up north and build their settlements there.

And it was true. The Lost Fleet was not lost any more. When the Ichika vessels encountered their fellow Nakanos, there was a huge celebration. Gunpowder was used to produce fireworks, the first ever seen in the New Continent. Locals from the Futaro clans and Raiha Island were invited to partake in the feast. To remember the momentous occasion, the nearby cape was named Cape of Fireworks. It seemed as if a bright future was ahead for the Nakanos in the New Continent.

Sadly, they were wrong. Despite its eventual happy ending, the Lost Fleet had been a warning for many in the Nakano countries. Colonization was risky and expensive. And there were secret forces in the Old Continent who wanted to stop it once and for all.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

More real life influences in this chapter:

-The Church coming to Futaro's defence in the face of Nino's criticism is, obviously, a reference to chapters 5 and 6, but it's also inspired by the works of Bartolomé de las Casas, a Catholic priest that famously wrote against the treatment natives suffered in the Spanish colonies.

-The Lost Fleet episode is based on the _Today's A Day Off_ arc (ch. 7-12), but also on many expeditionary fleets that were lost, or sunk, or suffered many other adversities during the European exploration of Africa, Asia and the Americas. More symbolically, it also refers to how the dreaded Cape of Storms was renamed Cape of Good Hope by the Portuguese king to celebrate Portuguese efforts in reaching the Indian run.

-Carracks and caravels are the main types of ships used by Spaniards and Portuguese to cross the oceans to other continents (other ships like galleys were used for the more tranquil waters of the Mediterranean sea; those will appear in future chapters).


	5. Opposition

**Disclaimer: **This is fanwork based on the manga the Quintessential Quintuplets (_Go-Tobun no Hanayome_), by Negi Haruba. Its setting, characters and plot belong to its rightful creator. I write this only for fun and as a little writing experiment.

* * *

**Opposition**

To understand the opposition to colonial adventures in the lands of the Uesugi, first we need to understand the political situation in the Old Continent.

While every Nakano country had a different type of government, from Yotsuba's merchant republic to Nino's absolute monarchy, all of them shared the same kind of bureaucratic caste that managed the affairs of the realm: the Maruos. Civil servants, court officials, scribes, accountants, tax collectors, ambassadors, key positions that were almost always in the hands of a highly specialized and cosmopolitan group that had its roots in the ancient Renan Empire.

Indeed, in the last centuries of the Renan Empire, the state had become so big and massive that it could not be managed by a small family of rulers alone. To avoid giving more power to local governors, the Nakano Dynasty relied on eunuchs to fill those posts. They were trained in the art of government and, more importantly, could not have children, reducing the risk of nepotism and aristocratic corruption. In turn, these eunuchs enjoyed a privileged position, with riches and titles that the common citizen could only dream of, so it was not unusual for important families to castrate one of their children and send them to the Imperial Academy, to join the ranks of the court officials.

During the decadence of the Renan Empire, the role of these eunuchs became increasingly important. And one of them earned such a great fame that, after his death, his name became synonymous with the whole caste.

00000

**Maruo the Peacemaker**

Like most high court officials of the late Renan Empire, **Maruo** was an eunuch from a minor noble family castrated at a very young age. Thanks to his hard-working attitude and his political insight, he soon earned the trust of his superiors and joined the Imperial Council, becoming the right hand man of Empress Rena the 57th.

The empress and the high eunuch wanted to reform the empire, which had suffered greatly after generations of mismanagement. But their dreams were cut short when Rena the 57th died of a sudden illness and a vicious civil war broke out.

With so many provincial governors and army generals vying for the throne or carving their own realms, Maruo realized that it would be impossible to maintain the unity of the Renan Empire, no matter how much it pained him. But even the most barbaric warlord needed experienced people to manage his or her realm, so Maruo used his leverage among his fellow eunuchs and officials to broker a peace treaty between the warring factions. That was the **Treaty of Maruo**, which, after several modifications in later years, gave birth to the five Nakano powers.

The core of the Renan Empire became the **Ichika Empire**, led by the eldest of Rena's daughters. Maruo ended his days peacefully in the new empire, aiding the empress to the best of his capacities and keeping a semblance of continuity and stability. There was an empress, there were vassals, there were Maruos. It was as if the glories of Rena had not been lost.

Things were a bit different in the Kingdom of Nino and the other Nakano countries.

00000

**Rise of the bureaucrats**

The true founder of the kingdom was **General Tezuka**, a former commander of the Renan legions that rebelled after the death of the empress and tried to become emperor himself. After Maruo convinced him that he was not strong enough to claim the entire empire, he was satisfied with the title of "king" and vast territories in the western provinces. He was also given the hand of **Princess Nino**, which he used to legitimize his position.

While a brilliant strategist in times of war, King Tezuka was a poor ruler. Prone to fits of violence and anger, he soon earned the animosity of the common populace and the court officials. But more importantly, he was hated by his wife, the young Queen Nino, who saw him as a barbarian and a traitor to the Nakanos. In the end, the queen and the eunuchs conspired to have King Tezuka assassinated. During a banquet in which almost all of the king's noble allies were invited, their agents poisoned the drinks. Those who survived the initial poisoning were quickly dispatched by members of the Royal Guard, who had been bribed by the eunuchs beforehand.

Legend says that, when King Tezuka started noticing the effects of the poison, he turned to Queen Nino, who had not touched her drinks in all the evening. Before he was able to react, she stabbed him in the neck while muttering: _"__All __h__ail the Queen"_, which became the kingdom's motto ever since_._

With the hated king and his warrior nobility dead, Queen Nino and his court supporters quickly took the reins of the country and crushed any other upstart who defied her rule. A new Nakano dynasty was born.

Queen Nino's ambition contrasted with **Princess Miku**'s lack of thereof. While she and her followers had been granted a few provinces in the south, Miku soon abandoned her titles and left the government in the hands of the civil officials to start a life of meditation, contemplation and good deeds in the name of the Goddess.

Soon, pious followers flocked to her and saw her as an avatar of the Supreme Deity. A community of priestesses was formed and, after Miku's death, took power in the south after a soft coup d'etat (which was justified by using one of Miku's sacred principles: _"Be as hard to know as the shadow"_). The ruling caste of courtiers did not disappear; instead, they became part of the Church's structure, taking care of the tasks that the female-led Apostles could not or would not manage themselves.

Meanwhile, in the more liberal **Republic of Yotsuba** and **Itsuki Commonwealth**, castration stopped being a requisite to join the ranks of the Maruos and soon a mixed caste of high and low officials from different backgrounds became the norm, a trend that would become prevalent in the other Nakano countries too.

00000

**The Maruos and the Discovery**

By Year 1 of the Discovery, the Maruo caste controlled the politics and economy of the Nakano powers. They were a cosmopolitan group, the first one to have a sense of class regardless their country of origin. Following the example of Maruo the Peacemaker, there was a common understanding that the prosperity of their nations (and, by association, their own prosperity) was best served by fostering cooperation, alliances and trade rather than open conflict.

Oh, yes, there were wars and skirmishes between the Nakano countries. A dispute about vague borders, a town council that changed allegiances, the occasional succession crisis… Despite this, more often than not the bureaucrats would push for settling things with negotiation and treaties instead of declaring total war.

At the beginning, the Maruos were enthusiastic supporters of exploration and colonization efforts. New markets and resources could be discovered that would benefit the Nakanos, and the joint efforts could help maintain the peace among the crowns. When initial attitudes towards the settlement of the New Continent faltered, it was the Maruos who, in every court, insisted that the Nakanos had to work together to see it through.

Because of this, many were puzzled when the Maruos suddenly became the greatest opponents of colonization.

They had their reasons. First of all, the considerable expenses of the expeditions made them unpopular among those in charge of the national treasuries. What happened to the Lost Fleet seemed like a cautionary tale for many civil officials. Then, there was the issue of factional politics: colonization efforts rewarded a new class of sailors, captains, soldiers and adventurers outside the traditional bureaucracy, which could become a challenge to the power of the Maruos if left unchecked.

And finally, some among the Maruos feared that increasing rivalries for the colonies could spark a war among the Nakanos. A fear that future events would confirm.

00000

**The Queen's response**

In the Year 15, an international conference with ambassadors from every Nakano power announced that, barring new discoveries that could make a profit, colonization efforts were to be halted in the foreseeable future given the lack of returns.

In some courts, people were dismayed. While the conference had had the approval of the Nakano rulers, the conclusions had crossed a red line. And yet, it was difficult for many to oppose the decision of the Maruos. It was logical. It was beneficial. It enjoyed popular support. Only a monarch who did not care about appearances would reject it.

So it was a surprise when the Queen of Nino denounced it in public:

"_The Queen's ambassador was never given the power to accept the conclusions of the conference, for that power belongs to Her Majesty alone. The Kingdom of Nino is agreeable to the prospect of limiting expenses in fruitless endeavours, and the lands of Uesugia have yet to bear a fruit. Nevertheless, decisions cannot be made in ignorance. Let us persevere and wait for a time, in the sisterhood of the Nakanos, until the wisdom of the scholars reveals whether the New Continent is worthy of our efforts or we should forget and never return to it."_

It was an open secret that the Kingdom of Nino had always been less that enthusiastic about the exploration and colonization of the New Continent, so the ambassadors believed that they would welcome the conference's decision. However, the Kingdom was also an absolute monarchy; since the times of King Tezuka, the Queens of Nino had never tolerated rivals who could challenge their power. By bypassing the throne and making decisions without explicit royal support, the Maruos had angered Her Majesty. In an ironic twist, she was now going to support the exploration efforts if only to showcase her authority.

The Maruos had miscalculated.

The "wisdom of the scholars" was not a gratuitous reference either, since the **first scientific expedition** to the New Continent was taking place at that very moment.

It was one of the most ambitious projects in the history of Nakano scholarship. Each country was going to study a different part of the New Continent: the Empire would perform a census of the discovered lands; the Kingdom and the Republic sent their best translators to analyse the Uesugi languages; the Church was to record the history and traditions of the native civilizations; and the Commonwealth brought back drawings and examples of the local flora and fauna.

In the end, while the economic profit was negligible, it was a treasure trove for scholars everywhere. And it was enough for the Nakano countries to continue sponsoring the exploration and colonization of the New Continent in the face of increasing opposition from the Maruos. Their first serious attempt to halt colonization had failed, but it would not be the last one.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

This chapter is based on the Midterm Examinations arc of ch. 15-20 from the manga. It is also a way to introduce Maruo in this story. After all, part of the drama in the series is that the quintuplets have a rather strict father they depend on. But if they're independent countries here, how can that be?

The answer is something that has happened in real life too, from the late classic Roman Empire to dynasties upon dynasties from Imperial China: a bureaucratic caste of eunuchs, mandarins, courtiers, etc. that control government affairs. They also played a part in exploration too; Zheng He, the famous Ming navigator, was an eunuch, and the end of the Treasure Voyages was caused by conflicts between civil officials and eunuch factions in the Chinese government. Here, it almost happened to the Nakanos, but they dogged the bullet.

-General Tezuka's name comes from the studio that made the anime, but his role is based on guys like the _Diadochi_ of Hellenistic times, Odoacer and other barbarian warlords during the fall of the Western Roman Empire, the protagonists of the Three Kingdoms period or An Lushan in China.

-The "scientific expedition" is based on the midterm results of the Nakanos. Ichika was good at Maths, Nino at English, Miku at Social Studies, Yotsuba at Japanese and Itsuki at Science.


	6. The Northern Expedition

**Disclaimer: **This is fanwork based on the manga the Quintessential Quintuplets (_Go-Tobun no Hanayome_), by Negi Haruba. Its setting, characters and plot belong to its rightful creator. I write this only for fun and as a little writing experiment.

* * *

**The Northern Expedition**

For two decades, Nakano efforts had focused on the southern half of the New Continent. The lands beyond a certain point were _terra incognita _and the source of many legends.

Indeed, the Futaros, the Raihas and even the Isanaris spoke of lands of perpetual winter, with mountains so high that the snow at the top never melted. There were also tales about secret kingdoms and fabled treasures and relics. It was said that a savage warring horde lorded over territories larger than the Renan Empire and that mysterious people from beyond the ocean had created an advanced civilization in nearby lands.

But no legend captured the attention of the Nakanos like the Altar of Bonfires.

In a remote mountainous area, the local tribes gathered once a year to build a huge wooden altar imbued with magic properties. Once built, they burned it while their people danced around the bonfire, granting them longevity, youth and a wish of their choice.

Of course, Nakano scholars agreed that those were mere superstitions, pagan rituals with no actual power. Although there were many explorers and adventurers salivating at the opportunity of finding the altar, no country would have sponsored an expedition to the North if not for an unexpected event: the arrival of the Maedas.

00000

**The Maeda raiders**

Even at its greatest extent, the Renan Empire never conquered the whole Old Continent. While its successors had managed to keep the Nakano dominance more or less intact, there were others who tried to carve their own kingdoms.

To the south, the Takedas were slowly but surely building their power, a sophisticated nation of scholars and traders with imperialistic ambitions. Meanwhile, in the North, a confederation of sailors and raiders had become an increasingly dangerous threat. They were the Maedas, boisterous berserkers who did not accept a 'no' for an answer.

The Maeda homeland was cold and poor, so when resources dwindled, it was common for tribal leaders to organize expeditions to raid and sack their wealthier neighbours. Fearless and bold, they would cross rivers and travel long distances to reach their targets.

For a time, the Ichika Empire had managed to contain their threat. Then, disaster struck.

A rather ambitious warlord who had managed to unite the Maeda confederation under his rule, sailed towards the Ichika capital in the Year 22 with a full party of veteran raiders. The ports and villages in his path were sacked, and, while the capital did not fall, Imperial troops were unable to stop the siege, for the core of the armies was far away, in the frontier. Sensing the Empire's weakness, the Maeda commander demanded a huge ransom and even the hand of the Empress to leave the city alone. In the end, it was the local archbishop of the Miku Church who, talking in the name of Imperial authorities, managed to negotiate an agreement with the voracious warlord and free the city.

While the Maeda chieftain had not managed to get the Empress' hand, he had got a king's ransom and new ideas. By that time, the discovery of the New Continent was not a secret anymore. Why leave the colonization to the Nakanos? Were not the Maedas the best sailors in the world?

In reality, like many other foreign nations of the Old Continent, the Maeda warlord admired the glories of the Renan Empire. And he wanted them for himself.

"_The Renas have forgotten how to be warriors, but we have not. We are the Maedas. We rule the waves. If we conquer the lands of Uesugia, the Empress will have no choice but to acquiesce to our conditions."_

Of course, neither the Ichika Empire nor the other Nakanos or the Uesugis were going to accept such a plan without a fight.

00000

**A new expedition**

Soon, news about the Maedas' plans reached Nakano lands. According to rumours, the Medas were gathering a "Great Heathen Army" to invade the New Continent, steal the power of the legendary Altar of Bonfires, and install their chief warlord as Emperor. Truth be told, they were exaggerations, but the threat was enough for Nakano rulers to agree on a new expedition to the North.

Unsurprisingly, there were problems almost from the beginning.

The Republic of Yotsuba chose speed over quantity and sent a handful of mercenaries to help defend the Northern Futaros against the expected pagan onslaught. Meanwhile, the Church of Miku and the Ichika Empire (both blaming themselves for their inability to stop the Maedas when they had the chance) sponsored a true war fleet to meet their enemies at sea. Finally, the Kingdom of Nino and the Itsuki Commonwealth chose a slower but theoretically safer approach by land from their southern settlements.

However, of these five forces, only the Yotsubans reached their destination on time. A storm delayed the Church's and the Empire's ships, while the Ninians and the Itsukis got lost when traversing the northern forests.

Just when the Kingdom's soldiers and adventurers thought they would never see their home again, they discovered a "new" tribe: the Kintaros.

00000

**The Kintaros**

Nino's scholars had already gathered rumours about a "warrior clan" that ruled the North, rumours that they had decided to keep secret from their fellow Nakanos, and were very interested in meeting them. And yes, the first impression was excellent, as the leader of the Ninian forces explained in her letter to the Queen:

"_Your Majesty, it is indubitable that these Kintaros are the only people in all the known lands of Uesugia worthy of being called warriors. They may be uncouth and savage, and have little respect for civilized rules or social mores, but there is something appealing in their simple wildness. A superstitious lot, they make charms to protect themselves against evil spirits and also to guarantee safe travels, good luck and easy childbirth, among other things._

_According to their legends, they do not have any relationship with the Raihas or the Futaros, and that their founder was the brother of the fabled Isanari. They say that their great khan rules over half the continent and that he would be very interested in establishing an official alliance with our kingdom. After guiding us throughout the forest and before leaving, their ambassadors gave us gifts and letters for Your Majesty. If the Goddess wills it, this may be the beginning of a fruitful relationship."_

Unfortunately, they were being deceived. While the Kintaros did emulate the warrior spirit of the original Isanari, the truth was that they were but another offshoot of the dominant Futaro clans. And no, they did not rule over half the continent, but it would take the Kingdom a long time to find out. Until then, the legend of the Kintaros would become a major motivation for Nino to continue the colonization efforts.

00000

**The defeat of the Maedas**

When the allied Nakano forces finally reached their destination, they discovered that their help was no longer needed.

Indeed, when the first waves of Medas arrived to the northern shores, the regional lord of the Futaros quickly assembled an army to face the invaders. With their faces covered by ritual masks and with the assistance of the small contingent of Yotsuban mercenaries, the Futaros ambushed the Maeda raiders and sent them back with their tail between their legs. While the Maedas would keep a presence in the New Continent, the phantom of the "Great Heathen Army" was dispelled.

With the crisis over, the Nakano expedition members found themselves disagreeing on what to do next.

The Ichikas and the Mikuists eyed the legend of the Altar of Bonfires. It was close, very close, and while the veracity of its powers was dubious at most, it did not hurt to try. The Yotsubas and the Itsukis, on the other hand, wanted to use that opportunity to explore the new lands. Finally, the Ninians were planning to send an embassy to the Kintaros. But all those projects were set aside when a new threat appeared: a plague from the Old World.

00000

**Outbreak**

When the two continents met, there was an exchange of people, ideas and technologies, but also diseases. The Northern Plague was the first major outbreak that ravaged the New Continent, but it would not be the last.

While scientists still debate about which disease caused the outbreak, everyone agrees that the first cases appeared on Raiha Island in the winter of 22-23, and that it travelled north following the Nakano expedition. By the year 30, the Northern Futaros were also hit by the disease, with terrible consequences. Had the Maedas invaded five years later, they would not have met any real opposition.

The Nakanos faced a dilemma. They were not prepared to assist the sick. In fact, the plague was also affecting the Ichikas too. Should they leave? Or should they stay?

"_We should have paid more attention to our surroundings. The people of Futarokunia are tough, but it was us who brought them to this point. The Empire will not abandon them"_, said the Ichika envoy.

"_While they were intended for Her Majesty, we are willing to use the charms and medicines we were given to help these people until they get back to their usual selves"_, said the Nino commander.

"_We represent the five heirs of Rena and, more importantly, we represent the Goddess in these pagan lands. The Church is here and will not turn its back on those who need her"_, said the leader of the Templars.

"_It warms our heart that so many of us are willing to aid. Let the people of Uesugisania take our power and get better"_, said the Yotsuban ambassador.

"_We do not know much about the people of this continent, but we want to know more about them, and for them to know more about ourselves __we must stay and help them. Together"_, concluded the Itsuki captain.

It was a small gesture, but it saved many lives.

In the opinion of many scholars today, this, more than the Discovery itself, was the real beginning of the Age of Exploration. An age of cooperation and collaboration, not only among the Nakanos, but also between them and the Uesugi natives. However, it was also the beginning of new, problematic trends. Little by little, the Ichika Empire, the Kingdom of Nino and even the Church of Miku were showing signs of ambition and making plans of their own for the New Continent. The seeds of the Age of Conquest had been planted.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

This chapter is obviously based on "The Legend that Binds" arc (ch. 22-32 of the manga), with the school trip in winter becoming an expedition to the North, but there are also other influences:

-The Maedas are based on the vikings: raids, extortion, boldly assaulting (or trying to assault) enemy capitals, warlords that unite the clans and become kings, and also their own part in America and terms such as the Great Heathen Army.

-That explorers would be gullible enough to believe in the tales of the Altar of Bonfires is not farfetched when thinking of all those expeditions to find El Dorado or the Fountain of Youth.

-More than anything else, diseases were the most terrifying killers in the Americas after the discovery. While it is not that bad here, the 22-32 arc offered the best moment to introduce that concept into this story.

**WARNING: This is where the anime ends. If anime-only viewers don't wish to be spoiled (a 2nd season was announced not long ago), they should stop here. Future chapters will spoil many, many things.**


	7. Legends of the Past

**Disclaimer:** This is fanwork based on the manga the Quintessential Quintuplets (Go-Tobun no Hanayome), by Negi Haruba. Its setting, characters and plot belong to its rightful creator. I write this only for fun and as a little writing experiment.

* * *

** WARNING FOR ANIME VIEWERS: From this chapter onwards, the story will follow the events of the manga beyond chapter 32. If you don't want to be spoiled, STOP READING.**

* * *

** Legends of the past**

Although the Northern Expedition officially ended in year 32 of the Discovery, the Nakano countries kept sending help and envoys to the north in order to alleviate the effects of the plague. By the year 34, the worst was over and the nations of the Uesugis started recovering.

It was at this time when scholars of the Itsuki Commonwealth first discovered one of the most popular legends among the Futaro clans: the story of the people from beyond the ocean.

00000

** The rise of the Futaros**

As explained in previous chapters, the Futaros were a cadet branch of the original Isanari line of the Uesugis. But they weren't the only one.

Back in the day when the Isanaris ruled the New Continent, the Futaros were a minor clan that shared its territory with other tribes, such as the Sanadas and the Takebayashis. It was a somewhat peaceful coexistence, based on common interests and cooperation rather than conflict, and helped by the fact that most of them were nomads that would not stay for long in the same place. Still, the Futaros were the poorest clan in the region and lacked the connections and alliances the other tribes had. Futaro chiefs would emulate the appearance and rituals of their parent line, but the prestige of Uesugi Isanari was not something they could just imitate.

Even when they were surrounded by other tribes, they were alone. Like other branches before them, they seemed destined to fade out in the annals of history. But everything changed when the foreigners came.

Futaro legends said that, during a holy pilgrimage to the country of the Thousand Temples, their clan got into trouble with other tribes. Before conflict escalated, though, they were interrupted by the arrival of a group of foreigners who claimed to have come from another country at the other side of the Great Sea. They had not intended to land there, but a storm had brought them to Uesugi shores and had wrecked their ships. They were stranded. And alone.

_ "Impossible!"_, the locals said. _"Everyone knows that the Great Sea is the limit of the world; beyond that, there is the ring of molten stars that keeps the sky in its place. You are lost and liars, and you are not welcome here"_.

But the Futaros believed them. After all, they were different from the other people in the continent: different language, different clothing, different complexions and faces. Even their hair was of a different colour, with shades of pink that were considered miraculous. They also knew of utensils and technologies no one had heard of before. And contrary to Uesugi customs, women monopolized their leadership positions and prayed to one Goddess.

Soon, the Futaros and the newcomers struck an alliance: they would travel together and share resources until the foreigners could go back to their land and the Futaros found a land of their own to settle. The Futaros would offer protection and knowledge of the New Continent, whereas their new allies would provide them with new tools and technologies.

The many versions recorded by the Itsukis differed at this point, but they all agreed on the result: the foreigners left, the Futaros became sedentary, their culture experienced radical changes, and their size increased until they became the dominant culture in the New Continent. All due to the unexpected influence of some people from another land.

Or at least that was what their legends claimed.

00000

** A scholarly debate**

When Itsuki scholars published their findings, it was hailed as proof that the ancient Renas had travelled to the New Continent. However, many scholars disagreed and a bitter dispute started that continues to these days.

To begin with, the sources were considered unreliable by some. Given the nature of Futaro culture, there were many writings about the encounter between their forebears and the people from beyond the ocean, but all of those were written centuries after the events they described. The origin of the legend was rooted in oral tradition, which was not so trustworthy.

The contents themselves did not help. Not only there were different versions, but the differences were also stark.

According to the first version of the myth recorded by the Itsukis, for example, the foreigners did not come from the other side of the ocean, but from the other side of the sky. They travelled in enormous flying chariots and, rather than come in peace, challenged the locals to ritual board games to decide the fate of the world. Every Uesugi clan was defeated, until a member of the Futaros defeated them and was rewarded with heavenly wonders.

_(Nowadays, conspiracy theorists use this version of the legend to support the concept of "ancient astronauts", the pseudoscientific idea that extraterrestrial beings visited Earth and made contact with humans in antiquity, influencing their development and their culture. This theory is not taken seriously by the vast majority of academics and peer reviewed studies)_

For a good number of scholars, the legend was a religious allegory and the "foreigners" were either deities or heavenly beings, signalling the Futaros as a "chosen people" in their myths. Thus, the drastic cultural change in the clan was deemed to be the product of a religious revolution rather than due to external influences. And certainly not the product of the Renan Empire "enlightening" the natives of the New Continent.

While scholars kept arguing about the ancient connection between the Old and the New Continent, the merchant princes and princesses of Yotsuba had grand plans to strengthen the current connection.

The first Uesugi embassy to Nakano lands was about to arrive to the Republic.

00000

** The Futaro embassy**

In the year 36, a different kind of voyage took place: instead of Nakanos crossing the ocean to reach the lands of Uesugi, it was a group of ambassadors from the Futaros who travelled to the Old Continent to visit the lands of Rena.

Both the Ichika Empire and the Holy Church of Miku had entertained the idea of inviting their new Futaro allies to their lands, but the Republic had helped the Futaros directly during the crucial first stages of the Maeda invasion and the Futaro chieftains wished to pay their respects to the Yotsubans, exchange gifts and, perhaps, sign some new treaties to ensure further cooperation in common areas of interest. Thus, when the first embassy from the New Continent was assembled, its destination was the Republic of Yotsuba.

Her Most Serene Duchess and the Council of 428 spared no expense to honour their guests. They brought the greatest chefs of the Itsuki Commonwealth to prepare the meals, took the ambassadors to some thermal springs favoured by the Apostles of the Church, invited them to watch a play by the Ichika Empire's most famous troupe in the Republican Theatre, and gave them sumptuous clothes made by the finest tailors from the Kingdom of Nino.

Despite of this show of luxury, or precisely because of it, the Futaro ambassadors were a bit uncomfortable. They were not used to places such as the capital of the Republic, one of the most populous cities in the world, and their traditions and philosophies stressed austerity and restraint.

Popular tales explain how the head of the Futaro embassy found a moment to speak in private to the Duchess and said:

_ "Your Serenity has showed us the wonders of the Itsuki, the Miku, the Ichika and the Nino, but what about the wonders of the Yotsuba? What is what your people enjoy?"_

At first, the Duchess and her advisors were puzzled. Had they offended their distinguished guests somehow? They took the embassy to other places, none of which managed to impress the Futaros. It was already evening when the youngest advisor suggested a visit to the public gardens, located on top of a hill from which the entirety of the city could be seen. It was a popular place among merchant princes and commoners alike. Many in the ducal court considered it a laughable proposition, but when the Futaros saw it, they were satisfied.

_ "It is not worthy of an embassy like yours"_, the Duchess apologized. _"It is ordinary"_.

_ "It is what your people enjoy"_, said the head of the ambassadors. _"Then it is more than good enough"_.

The embassy left the Republic in the year 37. By that time, the Commonwealth had also invited a delegation from Raiha Island, and the Empire and the Church were planning for similar enterprises. Things were going well, but tensions were brewing underneath the surface.

The Great Schism was about to happen.

* * *

** Author's notes:**

Ah, yes, this is when the tale of Rena came up in the manga, or at least hints of it. Anime viewers probably suspected something given the famous photo kept by Futaro, and manga readers… manga readers probably know by now the sad details of that moment. No spoilers here for now, though!

-I framed the story of Rena and little Futaro like one of those pre-Columbian trans-oceanic contact theories. There are a lot, from theories about contact by Phoenicians, Egyptians, Romans, Polynesians, Chinese, etc. to the Book of Mormon and alien conspiracies.

-The rise of the Futaros is also based on several cases of mass migrations and sudden population increases, especially the early Neolithic migration of 7,000 BCE that, in which a wave of farmers from the Middle East colonized a good deal of Europe and other neighbouring regions, and the Yamnaya from the steppes.


	8. The Great Schism

**Disclaimer: **This is fanwork based on the manga the Quintessential Quintuplets (_Go-Tobun no Hanayome_), by Negi Haruba. Its setting, characters and plot belong to its rightful creator. I write this only for fun and as a little writing experiment.

* * *

**WARNING FOR ANIME VIEWERS: Currently, the story is following the events of the manga beyond chapter 32. If you don't want to be spoiled, STOP READING.**

* * *

**The Great Schism**

As it has been said, it was no secret that the Kingdom of Nino was the most reluctant to take part in the exploration of the New Continent. The only reason they had spent so many resources on it was their alliance with the other Nakano countries. If they had opposed the Maruos in the year 17, it was due to politics, to put the bureaucrats in their place, not to support the colonization efforts.

For decades, the Kingdom had endured while its allies mistook their grudging tolerance for acceptance. It was only a matter of time before the balance was tipped.

And in the year 39, that is exactly what happened.

00000

**The royal slap**

In the year 39, the Itsuki Commonwealth was the host of the yearly international conference of the Nakanos. Ambassadors, officials, generals and captains from all over the Old Continent would gather at the city-port of Harubia to take part in it. But not only them: this time, the heads of the state of the dynasty would participate too.

Soon, the royals arrived in all their splendour. The Grand Princess welcomed the Ichika Empress and the First Apostle of the Church, who were the first to arrive. After them came Her Serenity, the Duchess of Yotsuba, and then the Queen of Nino, who had needed some convincing first by the Commonwealth's diplomats. For another party had been invited, and the Kingdom was not very enthusiastic about their presence.

After all, the special guests were ambassadors of the Futaros.

After the great success of the embassy to the Republic, the Nakano powers had decided to strengthen their relationships with their Futaro allies in the New Continent. They were not to be treated as subjects, but as partners, and the conference represented a perfect opportunity to sign important treaties that would oblige all the parties involved. Knowing how much the people of the Old Continent loved diplomatic gifts, the Futaros had brought delicately hand-written books with the knowledge and the history of their clans to present them to their hosts.

Unfortunately, the Queen of Nino was less than thrilled. To treat the Futaro ambassadors as guests of honour was, according to her court, a breach of protocol. The yearly conferences were supposed to be a way to strengthen ties among the Nakanos and outsiders were not welcome. When the ambassadors gave her the book they have prepared for her, the queen said:

"_Giving us these scraps of paper will not endear you to us. If you, who have received so many lavish presents of gold, jewels and silks, think that this counts as a proper gift to Our Majesty, you are sorely mistaken."_

And then the Queen of Nino had the book thrown to the floor and its pages torn.

There was a shock in the conference. Ironically, the Futaro ambassadors were the less angry about it. Instead, they were worried that they had made a mistake just when they wanted to improve the relationship of their people with the powerful Queen of Nino. The other Nakanos, on the other hand, were livid.

The First Apostle reproached the queen for her attitude, but when the ruler of the Kingdom refused to back down, their host, the Grand Itsuki Princess, slapped the queen in the face.

"_Your Majesty insults our guests and brings shame to this conference. The people of Uesugikunia may not enjoy the riches and lavishness of our people, but the gifts they brought to us were crafted with beauty and usefulness in mind, and their value cannot be compared to gold or silks. We are rulers and leaders, so we ought to know better and act seriously. In the name of Rena and the Goddess, we demand an apology so that we continue the works of this sacred conference."_

Rather than apologize, the Queen of Nino retorted by slapping the Grand Itsuki Princess back, and looked for support among her fellow Nakanos. But she found none of it. The Church sided with the Grand Princess and the Ichika Empress stared the queen down, while Her Most Serene Duchess was too busy trying to calm everyone down.

Surrounded by animosity and humiliated in public, the Queen of Nino announced:

"_You would choose foreigners over your kin and blood? You would side with she who struck first? Then there is no reason for us to stay here."_

The Ninian delegation left. And with their departure, the conference came to an abrupt halt.

One by one, the Kingdom of Nino abandoned every treaty and alliance they had signed with the other Nakano powers. The yearly conferences stopped and anxiety became the norm among the Old Continent's chanceries. There had not been such a grave diplomatic crisis in centuries, and many Maruos feared a war was about to start. This period of heightened tensions was called the "Great Schism".

00000

**The Itsuki Embassy**

Despite the chilling situation in the Old Continent, or perhaps because of it, the Itsuki Commonwealth redoubled their efforts in the colonization of the New Continent. And to signal that their commitment was serious, they opened their first permanent embassy in Raiha Island in the year 40.

At first, there were difficulties. The Raihas were very welcoming, and the island was in a perfect spot to trade with and interact with many other tribes, mainly the Futaro and Isanari clans that Quintus Negi had met during his voyages. However, building materials were scarce, and the Itsuki envoys were not used to the local customs and food. Still, they persevered and while the embassy's lodging and facilities were not comparable to those in the Commonwealth, it soon became the focal point of Nakano-Uesugi relations in the New Continent.

Thanks to the embassy, Itsuki scholars managed to unveil new details about the alleged "ancient Renan connection", while they also taught the locals about the historical intricacies of the Nakano dynasty. Knowledge that was useful, but also problematic.

Before sending their first envoys to the Old Continent, many in the Futaro clans had had a limited perspective of the Nakanos. During the first contacts, they had seen those strangers from the other side of the ocean as clans similar to theirs. After all, although their ships and technology were impressive, their people in the New Continent were few, ignorant and lacked manners. But now they realized that their new trade partners were rich and powerful beyond their wildest imaginations, and that the alliance between their countries had ancient roots akin to the legends of Uesugi Isanari and the fabled Uesugi Shogunate.

It also made them very aware of the problematic situation in the Old Continent after the Great Schism.

The Futaro clans who had bonds with the Nakanos had a conference of their own. Remembering the tales of the people from beyond the ocean, those who helped them centuries earlier when they were small and weak, they decided that it was their turn to help. Despite the assurances of the Commonwealth and the Church, they still felt responsible for the fallout. After all, had not the Queen of Nino been angered by their gift? Their honour was on the line.

00000

**The Futaro embassies**

Truth be told, the Futaros had tried before. Already in the year 40, they had sent another embassy to the Old Continent. Accompanied by a delegation of the Church of Miku, they travelled to the Kingdom of Nino to ask for an audience with Her Majesty. Unfortunately, the queen refused to see them.

"_It was your presence which started this"_, the queen told them through a messenger. _"You should have never set foot in that conference. We wish our continents had never met. Of your people, only the Kintaros are worthy of respect. But now it is too late. For all of us."_

A discouraging answer, to be sure, but the chiefs of the allied Futaro clans sent yet another embassy one year later. And then another one in the year 42.

This last one was a complete disaster at first. The Futaros had hired a vessel to bring them to the Old Continent, but navigation was slow and painful. Just when they were nearing Nakano shores, a storm hit them and their ship sank. Despite these setbacks, no envoy died, with the head of the embassy crediting their survival to a miraculous intervention. According to his tale, the princess-ancestor of the people who helped the Futaros in the ancient past appeared to save them and revealed that she was none other than the first Empress of Rena. It was a sign that the gods approved of their mission, he said, and while there was nobody to confirm such a fanciful story, it was enough to motivate his crew.

Certainly, this time the Futaro embassy had more success. Because they had arrived to their shores wet, miserable and with their belongings destroyed, the Kingdom of Nino felt obliged to give them shelter and attend to their needs. The Futaro envoys were given food and new clothes, and the Queen of Nino agreed to have a short meeting with the head of the embassy.

Her Majesty was moved by the difficulties of their journey and found the tale of the mysterious apparition quite romantic. And while she did not apologize for her actions during the Nakano conference, she told the ambassador that she regretted the destruction of their valuable book and had ordered her scholars to mend it. She even showed him some of the reconstructed pages. From the point of view of the Kingdom of Nino, whatever animosity they had towards her fellow Nakanos was not to affect their relations with the people of Uesugia.

"_Could not the Kingdom's relationship with their fellow Renans be mended too?"_, the ambassador asked.

"_Do you know the tale of the nest and the five __eggs__?"_, asked the queen in turn. _"Once upon a time, there was a nest with five eggs. They were all the same, beautiful and perfect. One by one, however, they hatched, and the little birds flew away, never to return. Only one egg was left, beautiful and perfect, but alone. We are that egg. __But I suppose only the Kintaros among the people of Uesugia may understand what we are talking about.__"_

The queen was wrong. The Futaro ambassador did understand. Had not their people experienced those changes and fears in ancient times too? However, despite the olive branch of peace, it was evident that the Ninians still looked down upon them.

Still, there was an opportunity there. The Kingdom was willing to accept more embassies. And if they wanted the Kintaros, they would give them the Kintaros. No matter the price.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Manga readers will notice that we're in the Seven Goodbyes Arc, chapters 39-50, a very dramatic turn in the series. It's so long that I won't finish it in one chapter, so stay tuned for the conclusion!

The most difficult point in this one has been how to introduce the character of Rena. Evidently, the Renan Empire can't just reappear out of nowhere, so this "mysterious apparition" appears during a certain aquatic incident, just like in the manga. But is it a delirious fantasy or did the ambassador meet someone for real? Only time will tell.


	9. The Ekiden Crisis

**Disclaimer: **This is fanwork based on the manga the Quintessential Quintuplets (_Go-Tobun no Hanayome_), by Negi Haruba. Its setting, characters and plot belong to its rightful creator. I write this only for fun and as a little writing experiment.

* * *

**WARNING FOR ANIME VIEWERS: Currently, the story is following the events of the manga beyond chapter 32. If you don't want to be spoiled, STOP READING.**

* * *

**The Ekiden Crisis**

The great Nakano powers of the Old Continent were in a precarious position. The Kingdom of Nino had abandoned their mutual alliance, international tensions were increasing and the efforts to explore and colonize the New Continent had come to a halt.

At the other side of the ocean, the Futaro clans allied with the Nakanos worried. Their ambassadors had painted a grim picture, and they feared they could not count on the heirs of Rena for help. In order to improve relations with the Kingdom of Nino, they made a most unusual decision: they would send envoys to the fabled Kintaro tribe and convince them to join their council with the Nakanos.

Problem was they could not find them anywhere.

00000

**The truth of the Kintaros**

In the year 44, a new embassy from the New Continent arrived to the Kingdom of Nino. This time, they had brought with them envoys from the tribes of the North, including the Kintaros that the Ninians sought so much.

At first, it seemed that the embassy would achieve a great success. The ambassador of the Kintaros was given a place of honour, and the finest chefs of the royal court prepared a sumptuous banquet in celebration for the encounter. The ambassador made vows of alliance and urged the Queen of Nino to mend her relationship with the other heads of state. And, for a time, his petitions found friendly ears.

However, the more time passed, the more the scholars of the Kingdom noticed that something was off. These Kintaros were not exactly like the ones they had encountered during the Northern Expedition, and the ambassador was suspiciously up to date about things and events that the Northern tribes should have not been aware of. In the end, the ruse was exposed: the "Kintaro envoys" were Futaro diplomats in disguise. When looking for the Kintaros, they had discovered a terrible truth: instead of the mighty horde described by the Ninian explorers, they had been a weak Futaro offshoot who, in a vain attempt to emulate the glories of the Isanari, had met their end some years ago.

The Kintaros were gone. And with them, the chance to entice the Kingdom of Nino.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Old Continent, the Republic of Yotsuba was facing its own crisis.

00000

**The Ekiden League**

Yotsuba was the strongest and the wealthiest of the merchant republics in the Old Continent, but it was not the only one. There were others, specially on the coast of the _Mare Scola_, and together they formed the Ekiden League, which provided them with a common market for their goods and a military alliance in times of war.

The Republic of Yotsuba was a member too, and contributed greatly thanks to their vast fortune, their merchant fleet and their war galleys. But when their focus changed to the New Continent adventure, their relations with the League soured.

Things got worse when the Republic of Eba was voted in new head of the Ekiden League.

The Council of Eba had ambitious plans for the League. They wanted to take a more proactive role in international affairs and use their military resources to expand their influence and trade routes. To achieve those goals, however, they needed the money and the might of Yotsuba behind them. And for a time, the Nakano Republic complied. They knew that many of their fellow members resented the fact that in the last few decades they had paid more attention decades to colonization efforts far beyond their shores than to the affairs of the League, and thus wanted to showcase their commitment.

Sadly, it soon became obvious that the new direction of the Ekiden League was consuming everyone's resources for little gain. Large campaigns were carried out with almost no planning or preparation, but every time the Republic of Yotsuba raised their objections, they were outvoted by the Republic of Eba and their allies.

Noticing the Yotsuban doubts, the diplomats of Eba increased their pressure:

_"Listen, o great powers of Ekiden. There is no doubt that the Most Serene Republic of Yotsuba is the best of us, the heirs of Rena, the rulers of the waves. They were born to lead the League to glory. We are but their heralds, the proud custodians of the legacy of Ekiden. Unfortunately, we still see hesitation in the hearts of many. With that kind of attitude, we cannot hope to keep control of the Isle of Running and our other positions in the Eastern Sea. We demand, no, we beg that Her Most Serene Duchess and the Council of 428 show their commitment and fight with us! For Ekiden!"_

But the Republic of Yotsuba could not keep up with the League's increasing demands. And when they formally refused to join the latest naval expedition to the Eastern Sea, the other members, led by the Republic of Eba, voted for a drastic measure: since Yotsuba did not honour their commitments, they would take away their member rights and privileges and blockade their ports, until they acquiesced to their rightful demands.

And thus, in the year 46, the naval blockade of Port Yotsuba began.

00000

**The First Battle of Port Yotsuba**

At first, the Serene Duchess and the Council of 428 refused to ask the other Nakanos for help. Matters of the League should be solved internally, they said, and it was believed that diplomacy would be enough to stop the blockade.

It was not.

For months, the capital city of Yotsuba found itself unable to send ships outside their port. There were some feeble attempts to break the blockade by force, with their galleys, but the enemy fleet was too well positioned and used their superior numbers to keep the Yotsubans in check. Yotsuban merchants saw how their trade plummeted and the city became dependant on a single land route for supplies. After all, their land was scarce and they needed to import the majority of their food.

Seeing this, the Ichika Empire, the Church of Miku and the Itsuki Commonwealth decided to intervene. Surely, the Republic of Yotsuba had not asked for their help, but the prestige of the Nakano dynasty was on the line. After Nino's departure, their position was shaking and the unexpected success of the blockade by a minor player such as the Republic of Eba was sending the wrong messages to the international community.

Unfortunately, the help they could provide was not much.

The Ichika Empire was not an important naval power, and they only had a small coastline in the _Mare Scola_. The Itsuki Commonwealth was a naval power, but they focused on the ocean between the Old and the New Continents. If they wanted to send help, they needed to have their fleet cross the straits and enter the inner sea. Long supply lines were a problem. As for the Church, their military might was not great.

Only the Kingdom of Nino held a sizeable naval presence in the _Mare Scola_, second only to the Republic of Yotsuba, but the other Nakano powers could not count with their assistance.

Still, time was running. If they did not take action, the Republic would succumb to their besiegers.

It was the beginning of the year 47. The initial battle plan was for the combined fleets of the Commonwealth, the Empire and the Church to assemble and break the blockade. But there was a delay and the Itsuki captains, seeing an opportunity, decided to start the attack on their own. It was a disaster. While the mighty galleons and carracks of the Commonwealth were perfect for the open ocean, they were too sluggish in the shallow and tranquil waters of the _Mare Scola_. Ebian galleys managed to surround the captain ship easily.

_"Why did you do this foolish thing?"_, the Ebian commander gloated. _"The Nakanos may be close, but Itsukis such as you cannot pretend to be Yotsubans. Your ships are different, your sailors are different, your captains are different. Go back to your Great Princess; we only want Yotsuba."_

The Itsuki had no other option but to surrender. By the time the Ichikan and Mikuist vessels arrived, the allied fleet was in no position to break the blockade.

Then, a new fleet arrived.

00000

**The Second Battle of Port Yotsuba**

At first, the Ekiden League captains mistook the new arrivals for Yotsuban galleys. After all, while the capital city of Yotsuba was blockaded, they had outposts and colonies in other parts of the sea and it would not be the first time their forces there had tried to intervene. They would always turn back when the League showed a bit of muscle, and that was better for everyone.

However, expectations were shattered when, rather than stopping, the enemy vessels suddenly opened fire on the scouting detachment without warning.

It was then when the captains realized their mistake.

The ships were not galleys, but galleasses. Slower and heavier than galleys, yes, but also taller and armed with cannons. And while they bore the coat of arms of Rena, their heraldry did not show the four-leaf clover of Yotsuba, but the rabbit of Nino. The Kingdom had sent their fleet.

Unbeknownst to most, the First Apostle of the Church of Miku had travelled in person to the Kingdom of Nino in a desperate attempt to mend the alliance. There is no record of the conversation between the First Apostle and the Queen of Nino, but legend says that, after the meeting, the two women exchanged cups of tea and that Her Majesty asked Her Holiness to cut a bit of her hair, as a sign of trust and renewed vows. That was why she had ordered her war ships to come to the aid of the beleaguered Yotsuba.

Near the port, chaos ensued. Neither the Yotsubans nor the League knew why the Ninians had suddenly appeared. In the meantime, the Kingdom's fleet kept advancing; despite the initial shock and their firepower advantage, their numbers were fewer. The goal was to break the centre of the enemy formation before they could regroup.

From the bow of her ship, the Ebian commander taunted the Ninians:

_"This is ridiculous! You are surrounded and outnumbered! This is a League matter, the Kingdom of Nino has no place in here!"_

_"You Ekidenians got carried away and ignored the will of Her Most Serene Duchess of the Nakanos. The moment you decided to blockade Yotsuba, that was ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. Let this be a lesson for those who try to harm the children of Rena. All hail the Queen!"_

And they rammed the flagship of the Republic of Eba, sinking it.

After that, the blockading fleet dispersed, while Yotsuban galleys finally managed to leave the port and open a path towards the allied Nakano fleet.

It was a joyous occasion. Although it was not dissolved, the Ekiden League would never threaten Yotsuba's interests again, the Nakanos had shown the world that their power was not to be trifled with, and it represented a new time of improved relations among their states. A rather overenthusiastic writer called it "the highest and most memorable occasion that past and future centuries will ever hope to see". It was an exaggeration, but it depicted the general mood quite accurately.

Now, with their backyard in order, it was time for the Nakanos to focus again on the New Continent. Sadly, they were in for a nasty shock.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

This is (almost) the end of the Seven Goodbyes Arc in the manga, from chapter 43 to 47. Few chapters, but a lot of tension and action. I'm unsurprised that this is the longest chapter of the fic so far.

* The Ekiden League is obviously based on the Hanseatic League, although this one is supposed to be set in this world's equivalent of the Mediterranean Sea and composed by expies of the Italian city-states. Particularly, their efforts mirror those of the Venetians and Genoese against the encroachment of the Ottoman Empire and other actors in the Eastern Mediterranean. But the name itself, Ekiden, comes from the competition Captain Eba and the track team wanted to take part in: a long-distance running multistage relay race which can be as long or even longer than a marathon, invented in Japan.

* Naval warfare here is based, more or less, on galley warfare in the Mediterranean during the 16th century. The final battle was inspired by descriptions of the Battle of Lepanto (1571), the last great galley battle before the Age of Sail. Cervantes, the author of _Don Quixote_ and one of the soldiers who fought there, was the one who said that about "the highest and most memorable occasion that past and future centuries will ever hope to see". And for the clash of flagships, just take _The Battle of Lepanto_, by the Filipino painter Juan Luna, and stick Nino's face on John of Austria.

* Although usually associated with butterflies due to her hair adornments, Nino's favourite animal is actually the rabbit, as shown in the extras of volume 4 of the manga. That's why her mobile phone resembles one and why the anime used it as her symbol. Yotsuba's symbol, in both the manga and the anime, is the four leaf clover, but her favourite animal is the camel (for those curious, Ichika's is the hippo, Miku's is the hedgehog and Itsuki's is the kangaroo).


	10. Closed Continent

**Disclaimer: **This is fanwork based on the manga the Quintessential Quintuplets (_Go-Tobun no Hanayome_), by Negi Haruba. Its setting, characters and plot belong to its rightful creator. I write this only for fun and as a little writing experiment.

**WARNING FOR ANIME VIEWERS: Currently, the story is following the events of the manga beyond chapter 32. If you don't want to be spoiled, STOP READING.**

* * *

**Closed Continent**

It was a joyous moment. The Republic of Yotsuba had finally been freed from the Ekiden League's blockade by her sister countries, and the Kingdom of Nino and the Itsuki Commonwealth had finally made peace. In the **conference of the year 48**, the heads of the Nakanos gathered together in an atmosphere of celebration, renewing their vows of friendship and alliance.

Unfortunately, the joy did not last long. Without their knowledge, a separate international meeting was taking place at the other side of the ocean.

00000

**Isolationism**

While the tensions of the **Great Schism** had hit the Old Continent the hardest, its effects had also been felt in the New Continent. With the Nakano powers in disarray and investment in the colonies suffering because of it, many Futaro clans started questioning their relationship with the Easterners.

Sure, so far, their contacts had been mutually beneficial. The towns and ports built by the Nakanos didn't encroach upon their ancient territories, and in other places they had invited to set up embassies and trade outposts by the locals themselves. Merchants, sailors, scholars and diplomats from the New Continent were becoming an increasingly usual sight in the clans closer to the coast. And the other way round: more and more Uesugis were travelling to Nakano lands, learning from them and returning with tales of wealth and wonder.

However, not everyone was happy with those arrangements.

Trade had introduced new tools, materials and foodstuffs, but it had also changed the way of living in many tribes and created new demands. Others were jealous of their ancient traditions and did not like that Nakano customs, clothing and languages were creeping in their local communities. Religion was a particularly touchy issue. Several clans had abandoned their animism and converted to the **Church of Miku**, and the most traditionalist among the Futaros were afraid that this foreign Goddess would replace the ways of their forebears.

There were other, more tangible fears. And a bit of guilt too.

The more the Futaros got in contact with the Nakanos, the more they involved themselves. After all, had the Great Schism not started due to their presence in the conference of the year 39? And had they not sent several embassies to the New Continent, with less than stellar results? What would have happened if war had broken out among the Nakanos? Would the Futaro clans be forced to join it and choose one side or the other?

For these reasons, an **edict **was issued by the assembled clans:

"_No ship nor any member of the clans shall presume to cross the ocean sea. No scholar, warrior or trader shall be suffered to purchase anything from the foreigner. Whoever presumes to bring a letter from abroad shall be banished. All Easterners who propagate the doctrine of the Miku shall be cast out. The whole race of the Nakanos with their mothers, priestesses and whatever belongs to them, shall be confined to their ports, and contact with them shall be forbidden."_

00000

**The Nakano reaction**

The policy of isolationism decreed by the Futaros was draconian, but there were serious difficulties to put its clauses into practice. To begin with, not every Futaro clan that was in contact with the Nakanos had taken part in the conference. As for the **Isanaris** and the **Raihas**, they did not consider themselves to be under the authority of the Futaros (despite their pre-eminence, nobody had claimed the title of **Shogun of All Uesugi** in generations), so they ignored the tribal edict.

Nevertheless, to say that the Nakanos did not take it well would be an understatement.

Merchants and traders bemoaned the sudden halt to their profitable businesses in the New Continent. Scholars lamented the loss of opportunities to research a new world, from its fauna and flora to its art and culture. Priests were horrified at the perspective that millions of people would be prevented from receiving the word of Blessed Miku. And the settlers, who were already living in the New Continent, came to the chilling realization that their way of living was at risk. Even if the Futaros let them live in peace, they were heavily dependent on their mother countries for support. Without being able to expand and trade, the colonies would die out.

Not everyone was upset by the news, though. For decades, the bureaucratic caste of the **Maruos** had opposed the colonization efforts. While they took issue at the way it had been carried out (_"I cannot say I appreciate how insulting this declaration is towards our family of nations"_, a leading diplomat said), all in all they were satisfied by the edict. They believed that it would make their countries focus their energies elsewhere.

But they were wrong.

00000

**The Great Freeze**

The winter of the year 50-51 was the coldest in over 500 years in the New Continent. Northern winds brought freezing temperatures to the south, spoiling harvests and killing both farm animals and game. The Futaros soldiered on, but resources were becoming scarce.

It was then when the Nakano relief fleet arrived.

Indeed, just as it had happened in the year 31, during the **Northern Plague**, the five Nakano powers chose to help rather than look at the events from afar. While contact with the Futaros had been reduced to a minimum, there were other tribes willing to bring them news, and when they learned of the Great Freeze, the rulers of the Nakanos decided to help. The Ichika Empress herself used the national treasury to defray the costs of the expedition. Despite some initial resistance, the Futaro chieftains had no choice but let the Nakanos in.

It was perhaps a cynical move, taking advantage of the cold and the hunger (and the big guns of their boats) to break the Futaros' isolationism. Nevertheless, it was successful. The edict was soon forgotten and trade flowed again.

In the end, the policy of isolationism had been short-lived. Intended to put a stop to Nakano influence in the lands of the Futaros, in hindsight it only served to make their commitment more serious. Too serious, in fact. The Great Schism had just been a warning. The golden days of the Age of Exploration were giving their last gasps and a new conflict was brewing, one the people of Uesugi would not be able to avoid this time.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Thought that this fic was dead? Not so far! It's true that, due to personal reasons, I haven't been able to update in a long time. However, I've always prided myself on not leaving any unfinished fanfic. Even if it takes years, I'll always finish what I started.

The title "closed continent" is a reference to _sakoku_, "closed country", the policy of isolationism in Japan during the Tokugawa Shogunate. Barring certain trading ports in the periphery and some diplomatic missions, contact with other nations was forbidden (ike in the case of the Futaros, here, though, the Japanese had had in the previous decades lots of foreign contacts: ambassadors came and went to Japan and from Japan to many countries, traders, sailors, missionaries and pirates were a common sight). The text of the decision is based on the Japanese seclusion edict of 1636.

With this, the Seven Goodbyes arc is finished. The Last Exam arc awaits! Fans of the manga know that it was a turning point in the plot. And it will be here too.


	11. The Conquest Begins

**Disclaimer: **This is fanwork based on the manga the Quintessential Quintuplets (_Go-Tobun no Hanayome_), by Negi Haruba. Its setting, characters and plot belong to its rightful creator. I write this only for fun and as a little writing experiment.

* * *

**WARNING FOR ANIME VIEWERS: Currently, the story is following the events of the manga beyond chapter 32. If you don't want to be spoiled, STOP READING.**

* * *

**The Conquest Begins**

The last years of the Age of Exploration were a time of peace and increased cooperation. Diplomatic ties and trade flourished among the Nakanos, and they poured their resources and energies into the settlement of the New Continent, in coordination with their Futaro partners and allies.

It was also a time of changes in the Old Continent.

In the **Itsuki Commonwealth**, the Renan Renaissance was taking place. As the country furthest from the craddle of Nakano civilization, the Commonwealth has always suffered from a complex regarding its Renan roots. Whereas the Ichikans claimed the imperial title, the Ninians built a new royalty, the Mikuists started a religion and the Yotsubans kept some of the ancient cities and libraries of Rena, the Itsukis had been content with their place as farmers and traders of the north. But now a new generation of artists and scholars was taking pride in their Renan heritage. Classical architecture, sculpture and literature were rediscovered and used as models for the Commonwealth's artistic production, and politicians studied the laws and customs of their forebears to analyse the country's governance. There was even a political movement arguing for the Grand Itsuki Princess to claim the imperial title for herself, but in the end cooler heads prevailed.

A similar retrospective was happening in the **Republic of Yotsuba**, although with a more sombre tone. The traumatic events of the Ekiden Crisis were still fresh in everyone's memories, and there was a general feeling that it was just the last in a long list of political failures. Indeed, while Yotsubans were master traders and diplomats, aided by excellent intelligence services, they lacked the military muscle of their surrounding nations and had relied time and time again on their fellow Nakanos for aid. A new, more aggressive policy had to be implemented.

Things were more positive in the **Kingdom of Nino**. They showed more genuine enthusiasm in the colonization efforts and, with the Empire acting as an intermediary, took a more active role in helping the Church with its missionary activities.

Nevertheless, the enthusiasm of Nino paled in comparison with the Church's and the Empire's.

Indeed, the **Holy Church of Miku** was redoubling its missions in the New Continent, aiming to convert all the Futaros to the one true faith of the Goddess. To achieve this, their scholars worked hard to understand native likes and dislikes, from religious arguments to gifts and food, and the Holy Knightly Orders of the Church were starting to build keeps in Futaria to protect the missionaries, guard the roads and offer assistance to the locals.

At the same time, the **Ichika Empire** was also making plans for the New Continent. Their goal was to create a stable colonial structure, with at least a proper city instead of small towns and outposts. However, all these efforts were straining the imperial treasury and, in many ways, clashed with the Church's plans for the region.

In an attempt to avoid a diplomatic fallout like the Great Schism of the year 39, the Ichika Empress and the First Apostle of Miku sent delegates to the imperial city of Examia to find a compromise.

00000

**The Treaty of Examia**

The first Treaty of Examia was signed in the year 55 and it divided the lands of the New Continent in areas of influence for the Church and the Empire. A second treaty was signed in 57, ratifying the previous one.

Instead of clashing about the rights to sign deals with this or that Futaro tribe, or bicker about where to settle, the treaties were devised as an instrument of peaceful cooperation. The Empire would help in the missionary work of the Church, and the Church would respect the Empire's preeminence in the international stage. After all, although the followers of the Goddess were doing their best, the Ichikans had a larger treasury and more numerous armies, and was more prepared to advance deeper into the New Continent.

In fact, one place in particular had convinced the Empire and the Church that such an entente was needed: the Confession Mountaints.

The longest mountain range in the world, the Confession Mountains were first noticed by Nakano explorers when a bold but poorly prepared Yotsuban expedition reached them in the year 21. After some attempts to climb them, they left, but recorded local stories about fertile plains at the other side of the range, full of rivers and rich in silver and gold. That spurred the Nakanos' imagination, but crossing the mountains was no walk in the park. Even today, with modern equipment, the Confession Mountains are harsh and dangerous, and many expeditions suffer or get lost, never fulfilling their goal.

That would not deter the Ichikans, though. Having ensured the Church's acquiescence, they planned a grand expedition to the Confession Mountains. Same as the treaties of Examia, the preparations of the expedition were kept in secret. They had a clear goal and the Empire would not be denied.

The problem was that someone else had just had the same idea.

00000

**The Ninian expedition**

Unbeknownst to the Church and the Empire, a different Nakano power had also chosen the Confession Mountains as its new prize. By order of the Queen of Nino, the Kingdom was making plans for their own expedition, unaware of the treaty signed by Mikuists and Ichikans.

From the start, it was a disaster. Like the aforementioned explorers of the Yotsuban Republic, what the Ninians had in passion and decisiveness, they lacked in resources and planning. While the Empire of Ichika was taking its time to be ready for the gruelling challenge, the Kingdom's expedition departed in the year 59 with only a few months of preparations. They were sensible enough to hire the local tribes, a Futaro clan of horse tamers and riders, to reach the mountains, which reduced their travelling time quite a bit. However, their brave attempts at finding a pathway across the cold and snowy mountain range failed miserably.

The leader of the Ninian expedition faced a terrible choice: she could either keep going, risking hypothermia and starvation, or go back. The answer was obvious: a hasty mission such as theirs was doomed to failure from the start. It was not worth the lives of the entire expedition, and since everyone knew how treacherous the Confession Mountains were, nobody, not even the Queen, would blame them for falling back.

And yet...

00000

**The arrival of the Ichikans**

In the summer of the year 60, the Empire's expedition finally reached the Confession Mountains. Blessed by the priestesses of the Church, they were in high spirits. Nobody had died during the journey, and they carried all the equipment and provisions they needed to conquer the infamous mountain range. Even if it would take months, they would rise their flag in the name of the Ichika Empress.

They were so confident in their chances that they ignored some reports by their scouts about a mysterious fort in the mountains until the moment when even the last pack mule of the expedition could see it.

Yes, it was a fort. Hastily built, but a fort nonetheless. And above it, a familiar flag could be seen. It bore the colours and the coat of arms of the Nakanos, but with butterflies and rabbits as part of its heraldic charges. The symbols of the Kingdom of Nino.

In the road to the fort, as poorly made as the rest of the facilities, a stone stela had been erected and carved with the following message:

_"Let this stone be a testament to the bravery of the few. Those who in the face of death retreated, but came back. For we are the children of Rena, the children of Nino, and every time we fall, we will rise again._

_By the grace of the Goddess, now we claim these lands in the name of Her Majesty, the Queen of Nino. May long she reign over them. All hail the Queen."_

When she read the message, the leader of the Ichikan broke out in a cold sweat. She knew what the declaration meant, as well as its implications for the treaty the Church and the Empire had signed.

The Age of Exploration was over. The Age of Conquest had just begun.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Late and busy, I needed a respite to write (not _from_ writing, mind you). And now we're here: _The Last Exam_ arc, a turning point in the manga and the moment that made the number of Nino's skyrocket. That is, chapter 60, whose title was precisely "The Conquest Begins".

(Now that I mention the manga, yes, I know it's just announced who the winner of the Fuutabowl is; please, I implore you **not to spoil it** in the reviews for those who haven't read about it yet).

The Treaty of Examia is obviously a reference to the Treaty of Tordesillas. In the manga, however, it was about Miku and Ichika competing about who'd get the best marks; whoever won, she would confess to Futarou without the other butting in. Pity a third player undermined them without realizing, just like how France and England didn't care too much about Spain's and Portugal's deal in real life.

As for the Yotsuban explorers in the year 21, that's a reference to the famous "Just kidding" scene in chapter 21.

By the way, I've just noticed that the site hasn't been sending PM alerts to my email. I wonder if others are having the same trouble, and I'm crossing fingers so that the same doesn't happen to new chapter or review alerts.


	12. The Hot Springs Conference

**Disclaimer: **This is fanwork based on the manga the Quintessential Quintuplets (_Go-Tobun no Hanayome_), by Negi Haruba. Its setting, characters and plot belong to its rightful creator. I write this only for fun and as a little writing experiment.

* * *

**WARNING FOR ANIME VIEWERS: Currently, the story is following the events of the manga beyond chapter 32. If you don't want to be spoiled, STOP READING.**

* * *

**The Hot Springs Conference**

To say that the Kingdom's claim over the Mountains of Confession caused a stir among the Nakanos would be an understatement.

For a long time, the Nakano powers had thought that the Kingdom of Nino would never commit themselves to the Discovery. That those with larger ambitions could rest easy because the Ninians, despite their power and influence, would never be a serious rival in the New Continent. However, the unthinkable had happened. Before anyone else, the servants of the Queen had claimed a piece of land for themselves. And they wanted more.

Fearing that a new conflict akin to the Great Schism of the year 39 was brewing, the Maruos of the five nations quickly arranged a diplomatic conference of the highest calibre in the most sacred place for the heirs of Rena: **the Toraiwa hot springs**.

00000

**Renan baths**

At the height of its power, the Renan Empire boasted a very sophisticated bathing culture. In every major city there were baths and spas, some of them as large as the imperial palaces, with swimming pools, saunas, massage parlours, gyms and even libraries. More humble versions were available at rural towns, and no villa could be complete without its own bathroom.

According to legend, the origins of this bathing culture could be found in the roots of the Renan Empire, for it was said that the founder of the city of Rena was born in the hot springs of her homeland.

While the details of the aforementioned birth are almost impossible to corroborate, it is indeed true that there was (and still is) a lot of thermal activity in the province of Toraiwa, where the ancestors of the Renan tribes first appeared in recorded history. Natural hot springs are a common sight, and scholars have unearthed clay texts describing the bathing customs of those ancient forebears. Thus, it is not surprising that their Nakano descendants would respect such places as holy sites where no fight was allowed, making them perfect to hold negotiations and diplomatic meetings.

In the **year 62**, the great conference about the future of the Nakanos and the New Continent started.

00000

**A heated conference**

While it is often presented as one, single diplomatic meeting, perhaps it would be better to call them "conferences", in plural, for there were several of them taking place in the thermal springs of Toraiwa for almost six years. Yes, six years: the issues and arrangements that were being discussed were very delicate, and none of the Nakanos wanted to be blamed for a conflict.

In the end, however, the conflict became inevitable.

As it had become tradition, the Nakanos sent invitations to their Uesugi partners and allies to bring representatives to the conference. Not just the Futaros; given the seriousness of the situation, embassies from the Raihas and the Isanaris also arrived to the Old Continent. For the Raihas in particular, this was their debut in the grand international stage. On the other hand, this diplomatic arrangement displeased the Maruos. Despite all the years of trade and contact, the bureaucratic elites of the Nakanos still saw the natives of the New Continent as impoverished primitives that should not be given such concessions. The accounts of the Futaro ambassadors tell us of several affronts and insolences by Nakano officials. The rulers tried to correct such mistakes, but they were too preoccupied with their own crisis.

The Ichika Empress took the lead of the negotiations, trying to cool down Nino's ambitions in the name of mutual interest and peaceful cooperation (while hiding the fact that she and the First Apostle of the Church had signed a secret treaty to divide the New Continent in zones of influence for themselves). Much to the Empress' chagrin, however, the Queen of Nino did not back down, and polite but heated arguments ensued day after day.

"_She is a runaway carriage!"_, the Empress complained to her closest advisors after a particularly difficult session. _"The Queen of Nino has no respect for the primacy of the Empire or the Church, and claims that the Kingdom will see their efforts bear fruit even if it means trampling the efforts of others. How can we negotiate with someone who does not listen?"_

It was in this climate of frustration that the Republic of Yotsuba made their move.

00000

**The Yotsuban plot**

The Republic of Yotsuba could not forget the humiliation they had suffered during the Ekiden Crisis. They were grateful that their fellow Nakanos had come to their aid in their darkest hour, yet the memory was bittersweet, for it had exposed the weakness of the Republic. To make matters worse, it was part of a larger trend.

Yotsuba had never been the strongest, the largest, the wealthiest or the most influential of the Nakanos. For generations, the men and women of the Republic had tried to stand out, to make history for their country, but survival had always been a more pressing matter. They were a tiny Republic of merchant cities surrounded by intimidating giants. That those giants belonged to the same dynasty as theirs was of little consolation, for it hadn't stopped them from taking their lands or resources in the past.

Yes, the Republic of Yotsuba remembered darker times. And they did not like them.

For a time, it had seemed that the discovery of the New Continent might level the field. All the Nakanos were newcomers, and whoever played their cards right could enjoy success beyond the limits of the Old Continent. Indeed, almost since the beginning, the Republic of Yotsuba had eyed Raiha Island as their future partner and ally, and had also manoeuvred to stay in the Futaros' good graces. No _faux pas_ had been committed, something that no other Nakano could claim.

But it was still not enough.

Now, the Kingdom of Nino was making aggressive claims on the New Continent, and even the Republic's most humble targets were in peril. Only the Ichika Empire and the Church of Miku had the power and the influence to restrict their ambitions, but they had been taken by surprise. Oh, yes, the Republic of Yotsuba knew of those two's secret agreement ("We know" was the motto of their excellent intelligence services, after all), but it was more manageable than whatever unpredictable move the Kingdom of Nino would make next. Someone had to stop them. And only an Empress could beat a Queen.

And so they talked, the Most Serene Duchess of Yotsuba and the Ichika Empress. Little by little, day by day, the leader of the Republic sought to convince the leader of the Empire that she needed to change their approach during the negotiations.

"_I am worried about Your Majesty"_, the Duchess would say. _"Is the heir of the imperial title being pushed by the circumstances? Though our lineage is the same, the Empress has always been the leader of the pack. Our leader. Even if there were times when the sisterhood of the Republic and the Empire was tested, we always saw the Empress as the eldest"._

"_And what does the Duchess of Yotsuba suggest we do, Your Serenity?"_

"_We only suggest that the Empress does not hold herself back"_.

To the surprise of no one involved, this and other contacts eventually led to the failure of the Hot Springs Conference. The Kingdom of Nino was not interested in being bound by the promises of others, and the Empire's patience was wearing thin. The Empresses of Ichika were not used to being vulnerable in the grand stage of diplomacy, and, due to Yotsuban influence, many at court were beginning to miss the "good old days", when the Empire was a conquering nation with the aim of unifying all the lands of the Renan Empire.

In the end, when it was revealed that the Church of Miku had tried to sway the Futaro ambassadors to their side while the Queen of Nino and the Ichika Empress argued, the conference was called off. No agreement had been reached and no treaty was signed. It was a failure that planted the seeds of conflicts to come.

One seed in particular, however, escaped everyone's attention.

00000

**The river expedition**

Just when the conferences of Toraiwa were ending, in the year 68, a secret Nakano expedition was launched into the heart of Uesugi lands. More than the Confession Mountains, it was believed that the basin of the Kiss River held the key to the New Continent. Fertile grounds and easy communication by boat were some of the reasons why hundreds of Uesugi clans made it their home. And whoever could discover them first would have a great advantage over the rest.

So, the expedition was arranged. It went and it came back, but their findings were kept in the utmost secret. Only a few of the highest officials in the country would know about them, for it was still not the time to use that trump card. Time, money and discretion were needed. And, of course, none of the other Nakano powers could know.

The identity of the expedition's sponsor would remain one of the best kept secrets in the world in the decades to come.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

A new chapter, a new arc. This time, it's the turn of "Scrambled Eggs", from chapter 61 to chapter 68.

I thought of ways of trying to implement the quintuplets' ploy (they were all disguised as Itsuki), but didn't find a satisfactory solution. Thus, a normal conference it is, but the consequences will be felt in the upcoming future.

It seems that having a hot springs episode or, in this case, chapter, is mandatory in Japanese stories (XD), yet it's not completely far-fetched in this situation, since the Renan Empire is based on the Roman Empire. The parallelism between Japanese onsen culture and Roman bathing customs has been pointed out before, most famously in the manga _Thermae Romae_. It's about a Roman architect who is looking for new ideas for baths and spas, and due to some freaky accidents, he ends up in future Japan several times. I recommend it, specially for those who love Roman history.


	13. The Takeda Sultanate

**Disclaimer: **This is fanwork based on the manga the Quintessential Quintuplets (_Go-Tobun no Hanayome_), by Negi Haruba. Its setting, characters and plot belong to its rightful creator. I write this only for fun and as a little writing experiment.

* * *

**WARNING FOR ANIME VIEWERS: Currently, the story is following the events of the manga beyond chapter 32. If you don't want to be spoiled, STOP READING.**

* * *

**The Takeda Sultanate**

After the utter failure of the diplomatic conference at Toraiwa, the Nakano countries started following divergent paths.

In the Ichika Empire, old and problematic ambitions resurfaced, and their voices became louder and louder in the imperial court. The Church of Miku still dreamed of founding a holy nation in the New Continent, but those dreams clashed with the hungrier and more pragmatic plans of the Kingdom of Nino. Behind the scenes, the agents and diplomats of the Republic of Yotsuba plotted to pit their rivals against one another. Only the Itsuki Commonwealth remained true to the spirit of peaceful cooperation that had sparked the Discovery. Soon, however, their loyalties would be put to the test.

The gloves were off. The rivalries among the Nakanos were about to get bloody.

00000

**The golden city**

The roots of this conflict can be found **in the year 69**, when the Ichika Empire refused to keep funding the joint projects of the Nakanos. Until that moment, the imperial treasury had been one of the pillars of exploration, but now it was up to each country to find the money or give up.

Soon, a race for resources started. Colonial adventures were expensive, and only a few outposts were self-sufficient. If the Nakanos had to keep paying for them without Ichikan money, facing bankruptcy was a likely possibility.

It was then when Yotsuban agents made a huge discovery.

Gold. Rumours of a golden city and mines of gold in the depths of the Uesugi jungles. The land was called **"Revival"**, for it was said that, in ancient times, the goddess of harvest and sugar had been reborn in that place. While there were obvious exaggerations, the Republic of Yotsuba gathered information and came to the conclusion that this new region had enough riches to support expansion in both the New and the Old Continents. Moreover, it was said that the local Futaro chieftains had heard good things about the Nakanos and were willing to sign trade deals and accept settlers in their lands. Whoever reached them first would have a major advantage over the others.

The Republic of Yotsuba knew that they did not have the money or the means to secure the land of Revival, so, instead, they leaked its location to the Church of Miku and the Kingdom of Nino, in the hopes that a new rivalry could be sparked and neither of them could get the upper hand.

As it was expected, both the Church and the Kingdom organized large expeditions to safeguard their claims.

The Mikuists sent scholars and missionaries to spread the word of the Goddess, and a sizeable contingent of templars to defend the sacred word with steel. When Nino's knights arrived to dispute their position, attempts at negotiation were made, but they failed. The locals were adamant: as generous as their offer was, they would only trade and ally themselves with one partner.

With no side willing to back down, conflict was inevitable.

00000

**The Battle of Revival**

In the plains outside the city of Revival, the holy warriors of the Prophet awaited the Ninian charge. They were well-organized, well-armed and their morale was high, for their had faith in the Goddess. They were Her agents in this world and their quest was a sacred one: to bring peace and enlightenment to the heathen lands of Uesugi. Surely the Goddess would give them victory against the ambitious servants of the tyrannical Queen of Nino, right?

However, the templars had made a fatal mistake: only a fool would meet Nino's cavalry on an open field.

The clash was brutal. The Kingdom's riders surrounded Miku's footmen and pushed them against the nearby river, where they drowned by the dozens. In the end, survivors of the Church's expedition managed to retreat to the village of Komugiya and managed to make it part of their Holy Alliance, but Revival would remain in Nino's hands.

After their victory over the Church, the Kingdom of Nino consolidated its possessions in the New Continent. The era of scattered colonies and outposts was over. In the year 71, the Queen proclaimed that all the Ninian territories at the other side of the ocean were to become part of a single entity: **the Viceroyalty of Fukunia**. A governor chosen directly by Her Majesty (the "viceroy") would be in charge of colonial affairs, and the change of name ("the country of the Fu", from the nickname used in Nino for the Futaro tribes) signalled a change of approach too. Closer, more involved, and willing to support their Uesugi allies at home and abroad.

Of course, this sudden and brazen change was met with disapproval by other Nakanos. The Church had not forgotten their loss at Revival, and both the Itsuki Commonwealth and the Republic of Yotsuba lamented the unilateral actions of their sister nation. But it was the Ichika Empire who took it in the worst possible way.

Conflicted and distracted as they were, the Nakano nations did not notice that a new challenger was approaching. From the south of the Old Continent, the star of the Takedas was rising.

00000

**The arrival of the Takedas**

The **Takeda Sultanate** was a country with ancient roots that had grown big and powerful in the southern shores of the _Mare Scola_, in the frontier with the Nakano countries. Despite the occasional border disputes, their relationship with their northern neighbours was relatively cordial, and their shared history dated back to the times of the Renan Empire. If there was a country in the Old Continent able to match the riches and glories of the Nakanos, it was the Takeda Sultanate.

This presented an opportunity to the elite caste of the **Maruos**.

More and more, it was evident that the political and economic power was concentrating in the hands of the national leaders. The Ichika Empress, the Queen of Nino, the First Apostle of Miku, the Most Serene Duchess of Yotsuba and the Grand Itsuki Princess, they all benefited from direct control over the colonies, while the traditional bureaucratic classes back home were being relegated. Previous internal attempts to stop the flow had been unsuccessful; perhaps it was time to ask for help abroad.

Behind their rulers' backs, a group of Maruos sent envoys to the Takeda Sultanate to convince them to lay claim to the New Continent.

Truth be told, the Takedas had been eyeing the lands of Uesugia for a long time, almost since the Discovery. It was not just a predatory outlook, though. The Sultans of the Takedas were proud sponsors of traders and scholars, and resented that the Nakanos kept an almost exclusive monopoly on the interactions with the New World. The aid and the promises of non-interference from the Maruos sealed the deal. As long as the Takeda Sultante did not attack Nakano possessions, they would be free to invade the territories of the natives as they saw fit.

So, **in the year 73**, the Sultan of the Takedas declared war on the Futaros.

00000

**The Takeda invasion**

This was not a mere raid, like the attack of the Maedas decades earlier, but a true invasion. A mighty fleet was assembled and it soon secured a beachhead in the New Continent. After a handful of battles against the local Futaro tribes, who were taken completely by surprised, the Sultan of Takeda announced that **final victory** was at hand.

It was a most optimistic assessment, though.

To begin with, the Takedas had not really conquered many territories. Fearful of the reaction of the Nakano rulers, they had limited their advances, seeking to win by overwhelming their enemies in open battle. Not ready for that kind of combat, the Futaro alliances chose to retreat and muster their forces until the time was right.

The situation worried the Nakanos. As with the Maedas, they wanted to offer their full support towards their Uesugi partners. Sadly, ancient treaties prevented them from clashing with the Takedas. While their attack was most unwelcome, they had not broken the accords. To aid the Futaros would mean open war with the Takeda Sultanate, at a time when unity among the Nakanos was at a low point and an economic crisis was hitting them hard. More importantly, though, the Futaros themselves asked them not to intervene.

For a long time, there had been an unbalanced relationship between the Futaros and the Nakanos. The latter were, if not bigger, at least richer and more developed, and they boasted more advanced technologies, particularly in the military. Meanwhile, the Futaro tribes lacked cohesion and did not present a united front. Thankfully, the Nakanos had chosen the path of diplomacy and trade rather than conquest. The lands they had taken, they were given in the first place. The cities they built, they were there with their neighbours' permission. But still, there was a stark difference in power. And with the current conflict among the Nakanos, becoming puppet states or vassals of the rival countries was not out of the question.

The Takeda invasion was a big crisis, but it also presented a big opportunity. The opportunity to rekindle the fire that once led the Futaros to become the dominant tribal confederation in the New Continent.

After several years of impasse, in the year 76 the Futaros finally gave the Takedas what they sought: a decisive battle in the open, with their main armies facing each other at the fields of **Kawanakajima**. Takeda spies had gathered crucial information about the order of battle, but the Sultan ignored their advice. The result was a crushing defeat for the Takedas. Always chivalric, the Sultan himself congratulated the enemy commander and signed a peace deal with the Futaros. For the first time since the Discovery, the local tribes had managed to fend off a foreign invasion without Nakano aid.

This was a momentous occasion in the history of the Uesugis. Unfortunately, little attention was paid by the Nakanos, for another conflict was consuming their energies.

The **War of the False Apostle** had already begun.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Manga readers will probably know this, but it's still important to point it out: the series has ended and we have a winner. But I won't say who, just in case there are still some non-manga readers around.

Personally, I must say I wasn't too happy with the result. Not (just) because my favourite quintuplet didn't win (although I admit that the winner was a logical choice), but because in the last arcs the series seemed to focus more on mystery for mystery's sake, rather than the romance. Futaro's feelings were never the focus, and in the end they remained secondary.

Nevertheless, this story will follow the original plot to its very conclusion. As for other things:

* "Revival" is the name of the pastry shop where Futaro works. Later, Nino will join him after competing with Miku for the post, hence the "battle". The real-life equivalent would be the legends about El Dorado that incited many explorers and conquerors. While that legends proved untrue, the Spanish did manage to get very important mines, like those at Potosí in modern Bolivia. As for "Komugiya", it's the name of the bakery shop where Miku ends up after her failure at becoming Futaro's co-worker. It represents the colonies that England, France and others created when they couldn't outcompete Spain and Portugal in other regions.

* The Viceroyalty of Fukunia has two inspirations. In real life, a viceroyalty was the highest administrative division of Spain's colonial empire. And "Fukunia", of course, comes from "Fuu-kun", the nickname for Futaro that Nino takes for herself.

* Ironically enough, the character of Takeda Yusuke is also a historical reference in the original series. His surname, like Futaro's, comes from one of the most famous warlords during the Sengoku period: Takeda Shingen. He had a famous rivalry with Uesugi Kenshin, and they fought several battles at Kawanakajima. In fact, chapter 73 of the manga is titled "New Kawanakajima", so even the author likes to draw parallelisms between his romcom and history.


	14. The War of the False Apostle

**Disclaimer: **This is fanwork based on the manga the Quintessential Quintuplets (_Go-Tobun no Hanayome_), by Negi Haruba. Its setting, characters and plot belong to its rightful creator. I write this only for fun and as a little writing experiment.

* * *

**WARNING FOR ANIME VIEWERS: Currently, the story is following the events of the manga beyond chapter 32. If you don't want to be spoiled, STOP READING.**

* * *

**The War of the False Apostle**

The causes of the bloodiest conflict between the Nakano powers can be traced back to the dissolution of the Renan Empire.

Of all the countries that spawned from it, none of them was as large or powerful as the Ichika Empire. They kept the old imperial traditions intact and styled themselves as the true heirs of Rena. Many believed that it was their destiny to unify the lands of the Nakanos. The early Ichika Empresses would treat their sister countries as vassals and launch several campaigns to achieve this dream of unification, but they only managed to solidify the divide. The Kingdom of Nino was too large and strong to be swallowed up. The Itsuki Commonwealth was expanding into territories beyond the Empire's control. The Republic of Yotsuba was weak, but harmless, and it was more valuable as a trade partner than as a province.

And then there was the **Church**.

The relationship between the Ichika Empire and the Holy Church of Miku had always been complicated. On the one hand, the Empire saw the Church as its closest ally. They shared the same values and faith in the Goddess, and the Apostles of the Church legitimized the rule of the Nakano dynasty. In turn, the Empire offered them protection and donations, which earned the Ichika Empresses the title of "Defenders of the Faith".

On the other hand, the Empire saw the Church as its most dangerous rival. While their military power was negligible, their influence over the hearts and minds of the people could not be overstated. As the chosen representatives of the Goddess on earth, the First Apostles of the Church considered themselves to be above other temporal rulers, including the Ichika Empresses, and would threaten excommunication or religious unrest if their demands were not met. Although it was a power they would only use sparingly, this "presumption of holy hegemony", as the scholars called it, had never been completely accepted by the Ichika Empire.

After all, how could they? Miku spoke for the Goddess, but Rena predated Miku. And Ichika was Rena. Or at least it should be.

Still, their mutual collaboration did not seem at risk when the New Continent was discovered. The Empire had helped the Church start their missions in the lands of Futarokunia, as the Ichikas called it, and they were the most vocal in denouncing the overambitious Ninian expansion at the Church's expense. However, their failure at stopping the Kingdom and the sentiment that they were playing second fiddle to others awakened old fears and old goals.

What had the Duchess of Yotsuba said during the Hot Springs Conference? "_We only suggest that the Empress does not hold herself back"._

_Yes, they had been holding back. They had been holding back for generations. If they were unable to affirm the Empire's primacy at home, how could they expect the Queen of Nino to obey them abroad? The New Continent was full of promise. __To let it fall in the hands of others without a fight, as they had meekly been doing for decades, was a betrayal of their heritage. It was high time that the Nakanos respected Imperial supremacy, __s__tarting with the Church._

00000

**The False Apostle**

In the year 74 of the Discovery, while the Futaros were busy dealing with the Takeda invasion, the Ichika Empress declared that the Church of Miku was under her authority and that the Imperial Archbishop (designated by Her Majesty, as per Imperial prerogative since the early days of Mikuism) was to become **the new First Apostle**.

At first, nobody paid much attention. Despite the severity of the implications, the announcement was made without much fanfare and it only affected the clergy in Imperial territory. However, things became more problematic when it extended to missionary efforts in the New Continent. Missions situated under the Ichikan area of influence were forced to accept the new Apostle or be expelled, and Imperial preachers started spreading the message that the Goddess had chosen the Ichika Empress and that the faithful should acknowledge her as their rightful ruler. In practice, it was an attempt to deceive the Futaro tribes that had recently converted to the religion into thinking that the Church supported the Empire in their expansionist policies, which could not be further from the truth.

Fearing that a conflict was brewing, diplomats rushed to ensure, if not peace, at least a momentary truce.

In an apparent show of good faith, the Imperial envoys proposed to sign a truce in the New Continent so as not to drag the Futaro tribes into internal Nakano matters. However, it was a ruse: the Ichika Empire didn't intend to honour the agreement and was making plans to redouble their efforts at the other side of the ocean. Fortunately or unfortunately, the ruse fell apart very quickly. The Kingdom of Nino rejected the truce that was offered to them, and the other Nakano countries soon followed.

By the end of the year 77, it was clear that the Nakanos were going to war.

00000

**Preparations of war**

Before hostilities broke out, the main powers of the Nakanos started vying for allies. Each in their own way, they appealed to the Futaros for aid, but in the end the tribes of the New Continent declined to join any side.

From the point of view of the Futaros, the conflict was complex, their sympathies were all over the place, and they still hoped that a more diplomatic solution could be achieved. In any case, this convinced many of the clans to start looking for new allies and trade partners beyond the Nakanos so as not to be so dependent on them. Thus, envoys were sent to the **Takeda Sultanate** and the **Maeda Confederation**. They were former enemies, yes, but there was potential for a more fruitful relationship. Perhaps even friendship.

Since they were far away, the Futaros had the freedom to cut ties. The nations of the Old Continent, however, did not enjoy the same luxury.

As a small country sandwiched by more powerful neighbours, the Republic of Yotsuba was in a bind. They had promised aid and support to the Church of Miku, but when the Ichikan ambassador demanded recognition for their First Apostle and to provide troops and supplies for the Imperial war effort, the Duchess and the Council of 428 found themselves between a rock and a hard place. No side had room for half-hearted allegiances, and the possibility of being swallowed up was likely. They had to choose a side for good, and soon, because in the year 78 war was officially declared.

00000

**The Siege of the Holy City**

The first moves in the war were tentative. While the Ichika Empire was the largest, wealthiest and most populous country in the Old Continent, with an army able to defeat any other power in their vicinity, they could not fight a war on multiple fronts with the same effectiveness. The susceptible Kingdom of Nino and the weary Itsuki Commonwealth positioned their own armies to keep Ichika's movements in check. With this, they thought, hostilities might be limited to a minimum, with the war being decided by strategic troop placements rather than open warfare.

However, the Empire had a different plan.

At the end of the day, the war had been declared to decide who the true First Apostle was. Even if it garnered the hate of other believers, the Ichika Empire was hell-bent on ensuring that _their_ candidate would be recognized as the only authoritative voice of Mikuism in the world. While the Ninians and the Itsukis were worried about the situation at their common borders, the Empire launched an all-out invasion of the Church's possessions in the south.

Their final goal: the Holy City itself.

The **Holy City of Miku** was the capital of the Church and the centre of the religion. Generations of pilgrims had filled its coffers and it boasted some of the most spectacular monuments in the Old Continent. It also had very strong walls against potential attacks, the result of a long history of raids and sieges. The priesthood of the Church rushed to find safe haven behind its ramparts, while the other towns and villages of the theocracy fell one by one before the Imperial onslaught.

Although the Church had its own troops and templars, the defence of the city was the duty of the Yotsuban Guard. There was a long tradition in the Republic to provide the Church with some of their brightest and most loyal soldiers, many recruited from the Council families and even the occasional offshoot of the ducal dynasty. Derided as mercenaries by some of the priesthood, the First Apostles nevertheless welcomed the presence of an armed group loyal only to the head of the Church and foreign to the interests and power plays of the theocracy.

When the Imperial army arrived to the Holy City in the year 80, they demanded its immediate surrender and announced that any resistance from the Yotsuban Guard would be interpreted as the Republic joining the enemies of the Ichika Empire. But the Guard did not relent.

"_Your Duchess promised eternal aid and friendship to the Empress"_, the Ichikan general said.

"_This is not what Her Most Serene Duchess meant when she said that"_, the captain of the Guard answered. _"Declaring war on our sister countries… Blaspheming against the Goddess… Is this really what the Empress wants to do?"_

And thus the **Siege of the Holy City** began.

It was a gruelling time for the inhabitants of the city. They were outnumbered and bombarded by the Ichikan siege engines, while their food supplies dwindled and disease thinned their numbers. But they resisted, for there was hope in the horizon. After the initial shock, the other Nakanos were adapting to the new Imperial strategy. A combined army of Ninians and Itsukis was crossing Imperial territory at a fast pace to lift the siege, and there were rumours that the Takeda Sultanate, the Maeda Confederation and even the Futaro tribes might join the efforts in defence of the Church.

The clock was ticking on the Imperial advance. And in the year 81, the greatest battle in the history of the Old Continent took place.

00000

**The Battle of the Eight Armies**

Alerted to the presence of Nino's and Itsuki's troops in the vicinity, and fearing the arrival of the Takeda, Maeda and Futaro reinforcements, the Imperial generals ordered an assault on the Holy City. Thus began the Battle of the Eight Armies.

In truth, the name of the battle is **misleading**. Of all the forces involved, only five (the besieging Ichikan army, the Yotsuban Guard, the Church defenders, and the Ninian and Itsuki relief armies) saw real action, whereas the Futaro, Takeda and Maeda volunteers and mercenaries remained on standby. Nevertheless, it was the largest land battle ever seen in the Old Continent at that point, with ample opportunities for episodes of bravery, desperation and heroism.

For a moment, it seemed as if the initial Imperial assault would end victorious. The lines of the Church's templars and soldiers faltered, forcing the defenders to leave several key gates in the hands of the attackers. However, before the Imperials could push forward, the Yotsuban Guard blocked their advance and stood firm despite taking heavy losses. It was a stalemate.

And then **the Ninian cavalry** arrived.

The progress of the relief army had been slow. Because they had to traverse unfamiliar territory, the Itsuki Commonwealth had insisted on bringing a sizeable supply train that slowed their march down. When the allied forces neared the surroundings of the Holy City and scouts brought news of the assault, the impatient Ninian commander ordered their heavy cavalry to charge into the enemy lines without waiting for the Itsukis or the rest of the infantry, who were ordered to envelop the Imperial besiegers in a pincer move.

By all accounts, the charge of the cavalry was fierce and bold. The finest and best armed riders of the Kingdom of Nino crashed into the Imperial rearguard, shocking the besiegers. Still, the forces of the Ichika Empire did not crumble. They were also the elites of their nation, proud servants of the one and only Empress of the Nakanos. However, when their own scouts informed them of the arrival of more and more enemy troops, the Imperial high command ordered a full retreat.

It was over. The Battle of the Eight Armies had ended with a decisive loss for the Empire.

00000

**The aftermath**

The war still continued for several years, but after the failure at besieging the Holy City, it was evident that the Empire could not face the combined might of its sister countries and resist for long. Open battles led to small skirmishes and minor sieges, and diplomats came and went from the royal courts, trying to find a peaceful solution to the conflict. The Empire attempted one last feint to take the Church's territories again, but the Ichika Empress herself decided to call her troops back at the last moment.

Finally, in the year 86, a **peace treaty** was signed by all the parties involved.

There were no changes in the borders of the Old Continent, but the terms were still harsh for the Empire. They were to reject the claims of their False Apostle and go back to the orthodoxy of the Holy Church of Miku. Moreover, as war reparations, they would renounce their rights and titles in the New Continent in favour of the Church. While the Ichika Empire remained the most powerful of the Nakano countries, the treaty meant that they had to abandon all their hopes for expansion in the New Continent. It was a heavy blow to their imperial aspirations.

A heavy blow others were planning to take advantage of.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

It's been a while since I updated, but I needed to recover my inspiration for the longest piece of the fic. After all, we're nearing the last part of the race.

This chapter covers the events of the Sister's War Arc (ch. 78-86), and with that name it had to be depicted as an actual war. It was a turning point in the manga, probably one of the most controversial due to Ichika's role in it. Nevertheless, it was probably this one which motivated me to write this kind of fic, since the very titles of the arc and chapters reinforced the "historical conflict" metaphors of the story.

In historical terms, the main influences are the Italian Wars waged in the 15th and 16th centuries, and above else the episode of Imperial armies sacking the city of Rome in 1527. There are also influences from the Siege of Constantinople in 1453 and the Siege of Vienna in 1683, especially with that cavalry charge at the end. If you want musical recommendations for this chapter, I'd suggest Sabaton's _The Last Stand_ and _Winged Hussars _(about the aforementioned sack of Rome and siege of Vienna, respectively), which helped with my own writing.

Coming soon: _"Secrets of the Republic"_.


End file.
